After Class
by Nothing You Can Prove
Summary: Twenty-two-year-old Nina Langley has been teaching art at Blackwell for a month now. Amongst her class is the unassuming yet talented Kate Marsh, who is struggling with her own issues. When Nina comes across Kate looking miserable, she offers a helping hand and soon becomes a confidante… but is that all she'll ever be? (Prompt from Bloodspot, Teacher/Student, Chasepricefield)
1. Part One: Decisions

**First off, if Teacher-Student romantic relations ain't your thing, this probably isn't the fic for you. Now that's out of the way, welcome to this new story. I received this prompt from Bloodspot and thought it looked interesting, something different. So, hopefully, I'll do a decent job of it.**

 **This will mostly focus on Kate/OC pairing, but there will be Max/Chloe/Victoria stuff inserted in at times - and it gets complicated at points.**

* * *

 **Part One: Decisions**

 **Early October, Afternoon – Art Classroom – Nina's POV**

It was the last class of the day and you could really tell with how restless some of the students in my class were getting. I couldn't really blame them. Being stuck in a classroom for two hours knowing freedom was so close did little for your sanity. Especially when it was so pleasant this time of year; the autumn months were my favorite.

I scanned the students in my class, remembering most of their names. The only boy in the class, Daniel DeCosta, was busy finishing off a sketch. Sat at the desk next to him was a girl with purple hair and a round face, Alyssa Anderson. In the central position was another girl with long blonde hair and hazel eyes, who smirked when our eyes connected – Rachel Amber. She was, as far as I could tell, a school celebrity. Perfect grades, pretty, a thriving social life including all parts of the hierarchy, ambitious and… flirty. Very, very flirty. That's something I had learned over the past month or so being at Blackwell.

Near the back to the left were two girls, Victoria Chase and Taylor Christen – members of the Vortex Club. The taller of the pair kept glancing over at another girl sat in the middle at the back. Brunette, soft blue eyes, and freckled skin – Max Caulfield. Blackwell was terrible for gossip and I had heard several rumors of a previous relationship between Max and Victoria, the blonde cheating on her with her best friend, Chloe Price. Further rumors suggested that there may or may not have been something between Chloe and Max too – some confusing feelings at least. It sounded like the plot for some kind of real life drama series, 'Desperate Housewives: Blackwell Edition'.

The final girl in the class was still listening attentively, taking diligent notes. She sat by the window to my left, blonde hair tied into a bun, hazel eyes and a golden cross necklace that glinted in the sunlight. Kate Marsh, a talented and diligent student. Her art style was very cute, suited to children's books. From the sounds of it, that seemed to be her aim. Recently she had seemed a little… flat, and I wasn't sure why.

Noticing that it was nearly the end of class, I began to wrap up. "So, for your next project I'd like you all to pick an artist or an art style, it can be one we are going to study or one related to any topic outlined in the module handbook, and – using the themes and style – create your own piece. I will discuss this more I future lessons but I would like you to start thinking about what you might choose. I shall arrange some times where you can discuss your ideas in the coming weeks." As if on cue, the bell rang signaling the end of class. "That's all for today. Have a good evening."

Everyone began packing up, chairs scraping across the floor as they stood. I began to pack up too, gathering my belongings ready to leave. I foresaw a hot bath and glass of white wine and a snuggle with my ginger cat, Oliver, in my not so distant future.

Before I could leave Rachel caught my eye. She smiled and came up to the front, leaning on the desk. "So, Ms. Langley, or can I call you Nina?"

She seemed to have taken a distant interest in me ever since I arrived, offering charming smiles in the corridors, volunteering for anything I ask the class, providing detailed and thoughtful answers with pride… dropping the odd suggestive comment in our brief conversations.

I returned her smile. "That depends on what's about to follow my name."

"Well, _Nina_ ," she said with added emphasis on my name, "I was just wondering how old you were. You managed to evade my question last time…"

Rachel had tried several times to extract my age. Each time I had managed to wriggle out of it, not wanting to encourage her too much. It was getting harder and harder to avoid giving her an answer.

"Twenty-two," I replied, realizing that she would keep asking me until I answered.

"Only three years older than me. Nice to know. I'm looking forward to our… future lessons. See you around." Finally getting the answer she wanted, she stood and gave me a wink before confidently swaggering out of the classroom.

I seemed to have drawn quite a lot of attention from the students, probably because I wasn't that much older than them – most were either eighteen or nineteen. Surprisingly, a large amount of that attention had come from the girls. Not all were so forward or flirtatious as Rachel, but they seemed comfortable talking to me.

Rolling my shoulders and waiting for the stragglers, I finally left the classroom and locked up. Not long now and I would be home. The gentle breeze felt incredible as I left Blackwell, sunlight preventing it from getting too cold. On my way to the parking lot, I noticed someone I recognized. A short, petite girl with a blonde bun – Kate. She seemed a million miles away, staring off into the distance, troubled.

I paused, wondering if I should ask her if she was okay. When I first met Kate, she was quiet, but cheerful, smiled a lot. Over the past week or so, she had become more withdrawn. I would regret it if I didn't at least check.

Decisively, I approached her softly calling out. "Kate, are you okay?"

She lifted her head, looking thoroughly miserable, her voice tired and defeated. "Oh, Ms. Langley… No, not really."

"What's wrong?" I asked, getting worried now. This wasn't right.

"I just…" Kate stopped, shoulders slumping. I knew that look, I'd seen it once before - much more desperate and hopeless, though. There was no way I was ever going to let something like that happen again. No way.

Cautiously, I sat down beside her. "You can tell me, Kate. If you want to. You don't have to, though."

She began wringing her hands, sighing. "Sometimes, people make fun of me, of my faith. Most days it doesn't get me down but… today's one of the off days, I guess."

I sensed that she could really use someone to talk to right now. "Tell you what. Whenever you need to talk to me, you can. I'm a pretty good listener, or so I've been told. No pressure, but the offers there if you need it."

"I don't want to be a bother…" she began, sounding a little hopeful.

Smiling, I shook my head to reassure her. "Kate, it's no bother at all."

That made her smile, genuinely grateful for the offer. "Thank you, I'll think about it."

I said my next few words on instinct, not really thinking about the potentially complicated implications. "Say, I know what you could use. Follow me." I helped her to her feet, sharing my plan. "There's a little diner in town, called the Two Whales. Don't know if you've been there before but they do amazing food. I find that helps when I'm feeling down. My treat."

Kate's smiled broadened, a flash of excitement in her hazel eyes. "That sounds great, actually."

All too late wondering if I should really be doing this, we went back to the parking lot, getting into my car and driving to the middle of the small coastal town. I let Kate choose something on the radio, a song I recognized as 'Crosses'. "Oh, I know this one."

"It's one of my favorites, helps me when I'm feeling a bit down," she replied wistfully.

It didn't take long to get to the Two Whales. Parking up, I lead Kate inside. It was pretty empty right now; a trucker taking a break, the odd passer-by who dropped in for a coffee. I slid into my usual booth, Kate sitting opposite. This place was very retro, an old jukebox on the far wall and a classic American Diner vibe. Sure, it could do with a lick of paint, but it felt cozy.

I handed her a menu, watching her look over her options. "Remember, this is my treat so order whatever you like. I recommend the Belgian waffles. They are to die for."

Looking up at me with a smile, Kate put the menu back. "Now I'm going to have to see if your tastes are trustworthy."

I ordered two sets of waffles and a pot of chamomile tea – learning that Kate was an avid tea enthusiast. Soon enough, our food and tea came and we got stuck in.

"So, want to talk about earlier a little more?" I asked as I poured both Kate and myself a cup of steaming tea.

She took the mug I offered her, swirling the steam. "Yeah, I do. I know it's silly, that it shouldn't bother me, but… it can be hard sometimes. Most people are nice about it, at least to my face. Others… not so much." Tapping her fingernails on the mug, she continued, "I know other people have it worse, mine's mostly just the odd name calling and sometimes there's something on my whiteboard. Well, there would have been if my friend Max didn't come along and wiped it out. I can always tell."

Nodding sympathetically, I took a sip of my tea. "People can be cruel sometimes."

Kate's expression softened as her hazel eyes met my brown ones. "Sounds like you have experience."

"It's a little different from yours, but yes, I do," I confirmed, remembering the time with vivid clarity.

Playing with her second waffle, Kate tilted her head to the side. "What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind," I replied instantly, not thinking about how much this might hurt to retell. "I… there was a girl in my class, a friend. We'd been friends for, oh three years or so. She taught me a lot about myself, who I really was. We… ended up dating in secret, but as always word got out eventually."

"I'm guessing people weren't very understanding," Kate concluded sympathetically.

I let out a soft exhalation of resignation. "No, not really. Some were worse than others. Anyway… my friend she… it got too much for her and she tried to…" taking a deep breath, I recalled the incident, "to kill herself."

Kate looked genuinely horrified by that. "That's… awful…"

"Yeah, it was. I found her, never going to forget that day. Her surrounded by a bunch of empty pill packets." Sometimes I had nightmares about that moment, instead where I was unable to save her. I had a few therapy sessions after, which helped a little. Didn't get rid of them completely, though. "Luckily, she made it to the hospital in time. Unfortunately, things were never the same between us after that. Some things you can't quite overcome, and I was heavily linked to that bad time. Not either of our faults."

"Where is she now?" she asked tentatively, uncertain if she should be pressing for more information.

I took a sip of my tea, gathering my thoughts. "She's in Seattle, I believe. Think she might have her own family now. Haven't spoken to her in a while now. Didn't want to bring back bad memories if she'd finally gotten her life sorted out, you know. Maybe one day I'll see how she's doing…"

Eyebrows knitting together, expression conveying sadness, Kate slowly shook her head. "That's really sad…"

I felt a lump in my throat, swallowing hard. "I loved her a lot, but I guess that doesn't always mean things will work out the way they're supposed to, the way you hope." Done talking about me, I turned it back around to Kate. "When I came across you earlier, you had a similar look to when she started getting really depressed. Not as bad, but… the early stages. Might have only been a one off but I didn't want to risk it."

Kate smiled gently when she heard that. "Well, I glad to see someone cares enough. I'm okay, though. I have Max, and you now. Some days are just harder than others."

"Don't I know it." I went back to eating, the waffles helping take away some of the regret. "Anyway, tell me a bit more about yourself. The happy parts."

"Well, I have a white and black bunny called Alice," Kate revealed, smiling at the mention of her pet.

"Reference to 'Alice in Wonderland'?" I asked, figuring that Kate seemed like the type to be into Disney films.

Her grin confirmed my suspicion. "Yes, very much so. I watched the Disney version to death."

Now seemed like a good time to bring up my own pet. "I've got a ginger cat called Oliver, coincidentally also named after a Disney film."

Obviously, Kate had seen it, a real Disney buff. "Oh, that one's so sad…"

"Honestly, most of them are," I pointed out, "At least from before the turn of the millennium."

"Fair point," she conceded, finishing off her waffles and putting her cutlery together.

If Kate didn't have any Disney related drawings, I would be very surprised. "I bet you must have a few Disney inspired doodles tucked away somewhere."

"I do, actually," she replied predictably. "A lot of childhood doodles and a few more recent ones. It really got me into drawing."

Curious, I refilled our tea. "I'd love to see them sometime, if you're okay with that."

"Yes, of course," Kate agreed enthusiastically, a flicker of self-doubt in her eyes. "I can't promise they'll be amazing but…"

"Kate, if they are anything like the drawings I've seen, they are," I encouraged. It was true, Kate had a real talent for drawing. Her pictures felt alive.

That got her grinning from ear to ear. "Thanks, Ms. Langley."

It still felt strange being called that. Guess I would have to get used to it eventually at school. We weren't at Blackwell, though. "Oh please, you don't have to be so formal. You can call me Nina, if you want."

She considered it for a moment, almost seeming embarrassed to use my first name. "Okay, well, thank you, Nina. I'll be sure to dig some out and show you when I can."

"I can't wait." Honestly, I was really looking forward to it.

Once we had finished up our tea, I took Kate back to Blackwell – she didn't want to miss curfew. It was starting to get dark by the time we got back, so I made sure to chauffeur her back to the Prescott Dorm building. She hesitated when we got there and, after an uncertain second, she hugged me. I wasn't sure how to react, returning the hug on instinct. I probably shouldn't have but it was hard not to.

A few seconds later, Kate pulled back. "Thank you for today. I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it, Kate. Anytime."

Smiling, she waved me off and entered the dorm building, glancing back at me one last time before she disappeared. I found myself smiling all the way back home. This time, I'd made a difference.

* * *

 **Three Days Later, Morning - Blackwell Academy, Prescott Dorm – Kate's POV**

When I woke up this morning I felt excited about my lessons today. I had art class first thing, already one of my favorites without factoring in my teacher, Nina Langley. She'd really cheered me up the other day, and I was grateful. It had been several days since then and I was still smiling. I'd seen her in the hallway once or twice, getting a warm smile in return.

I hummed to myself as I got ready, eager to start off the day. After feeding Alice and giving her a quick stroke, I headed out of my room. Before I left, I knocked on Max's door to check if she was up. I knew that art class was tough on her, so was photography class, all because Victoria Chase was there. Max had told me what happened between herself, Victoria and Chloe, a very complicated love triangle that I wasn't sure was over yet.

Surprisingly, Max was up and ready to go when I knocked. "Hey, Kate, how's it going?"

I hadn't told her about yesterday, not having the opportunity. "Pretty well, actually. You?"

"Tired, but not bad. Shall we-?" Before she could continue that thought, her phone went off with a call. "Hold on a sec, Chloe's trying to call me…" She frowned, debating her options. "Uh, you can go on ahead. I'll join you there."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay around?" I offered, knowing that she might need some support.

She gave me a grateful look but shook her head. "Nah, it's fine. You go ahead. This'll be awkward enough. I don't want you to have to hear that. Besides, I don't want to ruin your perfect attendance record."

Clearly, Max needed some time to herself. If she wanted to talk to me about it later, she could. "Okay, well, you'll have to let me know what happens later."

Despite the situation, she managed a smile. "Just try and stop me."

Flying solo, I made my way to class. The grounds were quiet this early in the morning, plenty of students but all zombified, not having woken up yet. No doubt there would still be some rushing to class at the last minute. Almost there, I picked up my pace knocking into someone on the way.

"Hey, watch it," a gruff voice demanded, sounding irritated.

"Sorry…" I mumbled, not wanting to get in a fight with Nathan Prescott of all people.

He gave me a strange look, frowning. His blue eyes suddenly sparked with recognition. "Wait, I know you. Bible-basher Kate Marsh, right? You run that weird religious cult group."

Wincing, I managed a soft protest. "It's not a cult, and I'm not a Bible-basher."

"Uh-huh, sure." He didn't seem to believe me or care, a goading grin plastered to his face. "Bet you're doing all sorts of messed up shit, satanic rituals, sacrificing babies. I might just come to see that."

He was getting way too close now, my back nearly pressed against the lockers. How would I get out of this? I just had to pray he'd get bored… somehow, I doubted it.

"What do you think you're doing?" A familiar voice called out, making me sigh with relief. It was Nina.

Nathan backed off a bit, turning around to face her, unimpressed. "Just having a chat with Kate. What's it got to do with you?"

She drew herself to her fullest height, around 5'7, meeting his challenge without fear. "As a teacher at this school, it has everything to do with me. Blackwell has a zero tolerance for bullying, so I suggest you move along. Quickly."

"Teacher?" Nathan asked, giving her a once over. "Ha, you don't look old enough."

Nina offered him a smile, the slightest hint of smugness and a dash of controlled malice. "I'm sure Principal Well could corroborate my story, if you'd like to go to his office with me."

"Tch, whatever…" He skulked off, glaring at her before he rounded the corner.

When he was gone, she let out a deep sigh, the bravado wearing off. She gave me a worried glance. "Hey, you okay?"

"Thanks to you, yes. That's the second time you've come to my rescue." It was like in the fairy tales, the white knight swooping in the save the damsel in distress.

"Hopefully this will be the last time," she muttered, staring at the spot where Nathan had disappeared from before turning back to me. "If it does happen again, let me know or come find me, okay?"

"Yeah, I will," I promise, both of us moving into the classroom.

Max turned up a little late, apologizing before taking her seat. She seemed… a little annoyed. I would have to ask her about it later, give her the chance to vent. Class seemed to zip past, much too quick for my liking. Nina was a really good teacher, engaging and entertaining. Her presence made art class all the more enjoyable for me.

I wanted to stay around and chat with her, but I had another class to go to straight after. That was a disheartening realization. Maybe… maybe I could arrange a time to see her?

Before she could leave, I shuffled up to her desk. She noticed me immediately, smiling. "Ah, Kate, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Feeling nervous all of a sudden, I swallowed my doubt and steadied my resolve. "I… can we meet up later? I managed to find some of my old Disney drawings."

Nina smiled, broaden and warm. "Yes, of course we can. When?"

Feeling my heart do a little skip of excitement, I eagerly arranged a time. "After class, maybe?"

She nodded. "I can always spare some time for you, Kate. Art classroom okay?"

I found myself smiling at those words, glad someone was looking out for me. "Yes, that's perfect."

With that, I practically skipped out of the classroom, hoping the rest of the day would pass by quickly.

* * *

 **Early Afternoon – Chloe's House - Chloe's POV**

I laid back on my bed, a lit joint clamped between my fingers. My phone call with Max had gone… poorly earlier. What else had I been expecting? She was pissed and betrayed, and I didn't blame her. I didn't mean to steal Victoria away from her, in fact if I could take it all back I probably would. I just wanted my friend back…

It had all started back at one of the Vortex Club parties. Max was going to come but ditched at the last minute, saying she had some homework. In the end, Victoria and I ended up going still. Honestly, it had been really fun dancing, drinking and smoking with Victoria. Not what I had been expecting.

We started hanging out without Max, whenever she was too busy or tired. That's when things started getting… confusing. At first, I though Victoria was a stuck-up bitch, not worthy of my best friend's time, maybe even jealous. Then I got to know her, realized she was a person with her own issues. I began to see why Max liked her, which was confusing as hell.

One night, Victoria and I got caught up in the moment and… we ended up kissing, a pretty involved kiss that nearly crossed a major line. After, we felt bad and had to tell Max, who was understandably angry and hurt. Now the three of us were in this weird limbo state, confused.

My phone went off with a message. I kinda hoped it might be Max, but it wasn't.

 **Victoria: Hey, doing okay?**

 **Chloe: Max is hella pissed…**

 **Chloe: …so no, not really**

 **Chloe: tried to speak earlier**

 **Chloe: bad move**

 **Victoria: she just needs time**

 **Chloe: I know but its hard**

 **Chloe: I want to explain and stuff**

 **Victoria: things will work out**

 **Chloe: I hope so**

What made this all the more complicated was that I kinda had a thing for Max, too. I had ever since we were teens. And… maybe she had too? We'd never taken it further than being friends, maybe too scared. There had been a kiss dare or two, but that was about it.

When Max told me she was dating someone, Victoria Chase of all people, I was frustrated. I tried to feel happy for her, but it was tough at times. I think Max knew it too, feeling conflicted. In my confused state, I ended up having a brief fling with Blackwell's very own celebrity, Rachel Amber. It had helped for a while, given me an outlet for my feelings.

I sighed, taking a deep hit of my joint and exhaling the smoke, watching it swirl in the air above me. One way or another, I would make this right again.

* * *

 **After Class – Art Classroom – Kate's POV**

At the sound of the bell, I rushed out of my final lesson for the day, making my way to the art classroom. I clutched onto my bag, the drawings I'd uncovered held securely within. When I got there, I peered inside to find Nina already there staring out of the window.

My breath caught a little as the sunlight hit her, making her dark hair shimmer. She was a very pretty woman, gentle features. I'd seen Rachel try to work her charms on Blackwell's latest staff addition, not just her either. They had good reason to. Hesitantly, I knocked and was invited inside. I shut the door behind me, putting my bag on one of the desks.

Moving away from the window, Nina offered me a smile. "Kate, glad you could make it."

Swallowing my nerves, I retrieved the drawings from my bag, spreading them out on one of the desks. Nina came closer – I caught a subtle whiff of her perfume on the way – and leaned over to look at them. A smile formed on her face as she carefully studied my Disney-inspired drawings, coming from various films: Alice in Wonderland, of course, Snow White, Lady and the Tramp, the Aristocats, Mulan, the Lion King and so much more. Years of drawings.

Nina's expression softened as she found one related to 'Oliver & Company', the ginger cat. "These are amazing, Kate, not that I expected anything less."

She seemed to really like that one drawing, maybe it reminded her of her own cat. "I want you to have that one."

Surprised, she glanced back down at the drawing. "Are you sure?"

I nodded, never having been surer. "Positive."

If I thought her smile had been broad before that was nothing compared to now. "Thank you. This is definitely going in a frame. It looks so much like my little Oliver, he'll love it for sure."

On instinct, I returned her smile. "Consider it a thank you for saving me from Nathan earlier."

Nina's face hardened then, anger flickering in her light brown eyes. "I should've dragged his ass to Principal Wells while I had the chance…" she sighed, giving me a concerned look, "how are you feeling about it?"

"Still a little shaken up," I admitted. "He didn't do anything to me, he didn't get the chance. I should be able to stick up for myself, but I guess I'm too weak…"

Shaking her head, Nina gave me a reassuring smile. "Kate, you're not weak. Not in the slightest. Never think that about yourself, okay? Despite all the hardship, you keep true to yourself. That's what real strength is."

I found myself returning her smile. "You seem to know exactly what to say to cheer me up. It's nice to have someone to talk about all this with. I would turn to my friend, Max, but… she has her own issues to sort through. She's helped a lot already."

Nodding, she took a step closer to me, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Just let me know if there is anything I can do for you, and I will do whatever I can to help."

"I will, thank you." It was nice to know someone had my back.

* * *

 **Two Days Later, Late Afternoon - Beach - Victoria's POV**

Despite feeling bad about what we'd done to Max, Chloe and I couldn't just stop seeing each other. Not wanting to bump into Max and cause an issue, we decided to drive over to Arcadia's beach… if you could call it that. We sat down on the sand, her hand over mine as we gazed out over the calm waters. A few seagulls swooped lazily overhead, others floating on the surface of the sea.

"We messed up, huh?" Chloe mentioned softly, eyes fixed straight ahead.

Neither of us had planned this, neither of us wanted to hurt Max, and yet we had. Whether we meant to or not didn't matter.

"Kind of, yes," I agreed, feeling guilty all over again.

Sighing deeply, she glanced over at me. "There has to be some way we can make this work…"

"Maybe there is. It might take time and some awkward conversations, but… we'll manage, I think. In fact, I may have something in mind that will help us all." I explained my idea to Chloe, hoping she would be on board; I didn't see why not.

"You know, that might actually work… if Max is willing to forgive us," she added as an afterthought.

I pressed a brief kiss to her lips, reassuring. "Once she's thought about it, I'm sure she will."

* * *

 **Two Days Later, Evening – Nina's Apartment – Nina's POV**

More than ready to relax, I plated up my food – a tasty slice of lasagne with salad, some garlic bread and a glass of wine – and sat in from of the TV. Time for some Netflix. Oliver, my ginger cat, didn't miss a beat, clambering on my lap and padding the fuzzy red checked blanket. I scratched behind his ears, hearing the purring intensify, before eating.

It didn't take long for me to feel sleepy. Ready to turn in for the night, I grabbed a hot shower and got changed into my pajamas. I smiled as I walked past Kate's drawing that had taken pride of place in a frame on the wall near my bedroom door. Oliver patted my foot impatiently, meowing to hurry up and get to bed so he could get snuggled up.

"Look, Oliver, it's you," I cooed, holding the ginger cat up to get a better look. He sniffed the frame, curious, and purred. "Kate's talented, huh?"

Grinning to myself, I brought Oliver into my room and plopped him on the bed. Switching off the light and taking my eye mask, I joined him. The second I got under the covers, he started his nightly routine to get comfortable, curling up beside me.

My mind wandered back to Kate, how happy she had been to show me her drawings. "You know, I think you'd like Kate, and I'm sure she'd like you too, even if you are a little rascal sometimes." He made an indignant 'hmph' at that, brown eyes turning to me. "Hey, it's true and you know it."

I wondered what she was doing now, probably fast asleep by now. Kate seemed like the 'early to bed, early to rise' type. I wondered if she was smiling now too, content. That was my last thought as I drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

 _"_ _Nina…" an oddly familiar voice called out to me, one I hadn't heard in a long time._

 _"_ _Izzie?" I replied, dazed and confused._

 _"_ _What are we even doing?" Izzie asked, sounding hopeless._

 _I frowned, confused. "I don't understand."_

 _"_ _This used to be so good," she replied, soft and resigned, "…and now it's not. Everyone's made sure of that."_

 _"_ _They don't matter, Iz," I reassured, trying to cheer her up. "They can think what they want about us. So long as we're together, we can do this."_

 _"_ _If you say so…"_

 _Then, the voices faded away to silence, a gruesome scene emerging. There Izzie was, slumped on the bathroom floor, unconscious and unmoving, surrounded by pill packets, so many…_

* * *

My eyes opened abruptly, the image burned into my retinas. Cold sweat coated my forehead, breathing uneven and heart racing. It had been a nightmare… but also reality once in my life. That had been the last conversation I'd had with Izzie before she swallowed a bunch of pills and tried to kill herself. Even after all these years and the therapy sessions, it still haunted me. Oliver was still curled up beside me, oblivious to my rude awakening.

I rubbed my face, getting my breathing under control. "It's okay, Nina, you managed to get Izzie help in time and she's doing fine now." I didn't know that last part for certain, but I had to believe it.

Then, I remembered the way Kate had looked before, so desperate and vulnerable. Whatever happened next, I would make sure she didn't suffer the same fate Izzie had. Whatever it took.

* * *

 **Afternoon, Art Classroom**

While teaching, I kept glancing over at Kate to check how she was doing. She seemed happy enough, taking notes at her usual pace. A promising sign. Every now and then she caught me staring, offering a smile that made me forget my train of thought for a split second. I hoped no-one would notice. It would be hard explaining.

Somehow, I managed to get to the end without too many blunders. I also noticed Victoria giving Max some uneasy glances, looking like she wanted to discuss something with her – very likely related to a certain blue-haired punk. I had seen the girl in question around school, looking thoroughly miserable at times. In fact, that word could be used to describe all three of them. Love was often complicated, and people got hurt along the way.

The bell rang, ending class for the day. As usual, everybody packed up to leave, eager to return to their dorm rooms or wherever else the needed to be.

One of the first ready, Rachel came up to my desk, close enough so only I could hear her. "So, our resident cutie Kate Marsh has caught your eye, can't blame you. I saw you staring at her, quite a lot too." She tucked her hair behind her ear, voice filled with flirtation. "Guess that means there's a chance you _might_ consider me a viable option after all."

Not really understanding what she meant by that, or not wanting to more like, I frowned. "What?"

Instead of replying, Rachel simply smiled, charming and smug, before leaving. I glanced back at Kate, who was busy collecting her pens and pencils. Ignoring the impish blonde's words, I too began packing up. Soon enough, everyone had left… except for Kate.

She approached my desk, smiling. "Hey, Nina. I was wondering if you would accompany me somewhere. And before you ask, it's a surprise."

After a moment of hesitation – mostly thanks to Rachel – I agreed. The reminder of Izzie was too fresh in my mind to decline and I didn't want to make Kate sad again. She smiled, grabbing onto my hand and pulling me along. Her hand was soft and warm, a few small callouses on her fingers. Did she play an instrument? I'd have to ask her later.

We left Blackwell's main building and looped around the back, heading to a quiet grassy spot hidden away from the majority of campus. She encouraged me to sit down on the bench, joining me.

"This is where I come when I don't want to be bothered. Not many people come this way," she explained. "My safe haven. I wanted to share it with you because you've helped me."

A squirrel darted across the grass, swishing its tail. Kate chuckled softly, taking a small bag and throwing the nut-seed mix near the animal. It snatched it up, nibbling. A few birds also gathered, pecking at the handfuls she threw.

She paused, watching them all scurry up and chow down. "Samuel said I could feed the animals whenever I wanted, that they would appreciate it. I think he was trying to cheer me up, in his own way."

I had seen Samuel around, Blackwell's janitor. Most people found him creepy, admittedly he didn't do himself too many favors. Still, I didn't think he deserved it. He was probably just misunderstood, like a lot of people in life. He was harmless, not like Nathan Prescott.

"I haven't spoken to him much," I admitted, "but he sounds nice."

Kate nodded firmly. "He is, intense but kind. I can relate to him a little, people making fun of him for no reason. He just sees things differently from most people."

"Guess I can relate too," I mumbled, remembering just how cruel people could get.

Throwing another handful of seeds, Kate gave me a hesitant look. "I hope you don't mind me asking but… how did you cope? When people were making fun of you, how come you didn't just give up?"

Giving the question some serious thought, I finally answered. "Honestly, once or twice I wanted to just hide under my blanket and never move again. I had someone to keep getting up for, someone to support… even if I failed Izzie in the end."

She shook her head, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder to get my attention. "You didn't fail, Nina. Because of you, she's alive. And you definitely helped cheer me up. People keep us alive, good people like you."

When I looked at Kate then, felt my heart skip a beat at her earnest expression, I wasn't so sure I was a good person.

* * *

 **Evening – Max's Room - Max's POV**

I sat at my desk, hand propping up my head. How had things become so messy and complicated all in such a short space of time? All my thoughts and feelings were jumbled up, confused. I still had major feelings for Victoria, even after the breakup, and I still wanted to hang around with Chloe like always, but I didn't know if I could right now. My heart wouldn't let me.

Honestly, I just needed time to think it over, get my priorities straight and get over myself.

My phone buzzed with a message from Kate. I felt bad for practically ignoring her these past couple days in my moody state.

 **Kate: Max, are you around?**

 **Max: in my room**

It didn't take her long to get here, knocking before she poked her head around the door. I motioned for her to come inside, pointing her to the bed.

She sat down, hands in her lap. "I just wanted to check up on you."

"We haven't seen much of each other, huh? Sorry…" I felt like such a shitty friend. Kate had been going through a tough time and here I was moping about bullshit relationship drama.

Kate shook her head. "Max, please don't apologize. I know… you're finding it difficult right now."

"That's putting it mildly," I mumbled under my breath.

"Have you…" she stopped herself, uncertain how much to ask, "talked to Chloe and Victoria about this?"

"I want to, but…" I sighed, trying to put this as simply as possible, "each time I try, I end up making it a bigger mess, saying things I regret. I think it's best to sort things out in my head first. Anyway, enough about me. How have you been?"

Kate smiled, genuine and easy. "Actually, I've been doing well, thanks."

I couldn't be happier that she was happy. "I'm glad to hear that. I know things haven't been good for you recently, and I've not really been much help…"

"Max, you have," Kate reassured. "You've been the best friend everyone wants."

"You flatter me." I wasn't so sure I really was that, but Kate obviously thought so. "Seriously, I'm glad to see you're coping okay. If you need anything, come see me. I'll always find time for you."

"I will, Max," she promised with a smile.

"Now, how about we catch up on the tea date we missed last week?" I suggested.

"I say, definitely." Kate seemed to be in a really good mood today. And I began to wonder if something special had happened to her…

* * *

 **Three Days Later, After Class - Prescott Dorm – Kate's POV**

I hummed to myself as I entered my room, happy. I had art class today, putting me in a good mood. Nina had seemed a little… distracted, which did make me wonder if she had something on her mind. Maybe I should ask her next time… if I had her number, I would call or text like I do with Max.

Would she give it to me if I asked?

Setting my bag down on the floor, I went over to Alice's cage and let her run around while I practiced my violin. I chose a song very dear to me – 'Crosses'. I'd made a special attempt to learn it ever since hearing the song for the first time. Despite being forced to play it since I was little, I'd grown to love the instrument. An escape. I could get lost in the music, another world.

In my mind, I was in a forest, tall trees and crystal rivers. Nature surrounding me, birds chirping and animals calling softly. This time, Nina was there, smiling and coaxing me forward. She was as much an escape as the music. We danced and laughed, enjoying the scenery. It was just us. And that made me so happy.

When I reached the end of the song, I sighed and packed my violin away. Alice was under my bed, trying to cause mischief. I scooped her up, giving her a stroked and getting a carrot for her to nibble on. Sitting on the floor, I placed her in my lap as I continued to stroke her, sighing lightly and smiling.

What was Nina doing now? She was probably at home with her cat. Or maybe she had gone out for the evening. Did she have anyone else waiting at home? That thought made me feel sad for a moment. I hadn't even considered if she was seeing somebody before now. She never mentioned it, but I shouldn't assume.

Maybe I should ask her the next time I saw her, just to sate my curiosity.

* * *

 **Evening – Victoria's Room - Chloe's POV**

Now was time to put Victoria's plan into action, or try to at least. Max might not want to listen, but we had to give it a shot. Figuring that it might be easier if I texted her with an invitation, I took a deep breath and dropped her a message.

 **Chloe: Max**

 **Chloe: we need to talk**

 **Chloe: please don't ignore me**

 **Max: where are you?**

I hesitated for a moment, wondering if I should say or whether that would just make her sad and mad. No point lying…

 **Chloe: Victoria's room**

While I waited for a response I glanced over at Victoria, who gave me a reassuring smile despite looking worried herself.

 **Max: gimme a sec**

At least she had replied, that was progress. Victoria and I waited with bated breath, eyes pinned to the door when we heard a soft knock. Getting up, I opened the door to find Max there.

She glanced up at me, eyes filled with conflicting emotion. "Hey."

I stepped aside to let her in, watching her falter for a moment before stepping inside. She noticed Victoria on the bed, sitting down on her desk chair opposite. I joined the blonde on her bed, not sure what to say now we were here. All the time I had spent planning what to say and I forgot it in an instant.

"So, Max, we wanted to…" Victoria glanced over at me for confidence, "discuss a few things with you."

"I'm listening," she replied, tone neutral.

Swallowing hard, I began. "I know what we did was… unforgivable. And I'm sorry it ever happened. We didn't mean for it to happen like that and we really didn't want to hurt you."

"We can't take back what we did," Victoria added, confirming she felt just a bad, "but we might have come up with a solution."

That seemed to pique Max's curiosity. "What?"

"So, you and Victoria clearly like each other. Same with me and Victoria, and I am pretty confident we have… something there," I summarized, outlining the situation as succinctly as possible.

Not saying a word, Max nodded confirming those assumptions.

It was Victoria's turn to take over. "It seems silly that we're all hurting over this when we might not have to. If we all like each other, then… why can't we just make a go of it?"

Max's blue eyes widened a fraction as she considered the implications. "Wait… are you suggesting we…?"

"The three of us, together," I concluded. "I mean, sure it might be a little strange at first, but why leave someone out when we don't have to? It's not unheard of."

"You don't have to do it, and we understand if you don't want to, but…" Victoria's expression softened then, "I still like you, Max. And I like Chloe, too. I don't want to stop liking or talking to either of you."

Not wanting her to feel pressure, I added as an afterthought, "You don't have to answer now, I mean we were still assholes for making out without even discussing it with you, but… I think this could work."

Max considered her options for a moment, giving them some serious thought. "Give me some time to think it over."

Victoria and I exchanged hopeful glances, nodding eagerly. At least she wasn't outright rejecting the idea. Maybe this might work after all.

* * *

 **Two Days Later, Afternoon – Art Classroom – Kate's POV**

Unfortunately, I didn't get the chance to talk to Nina before class, so I spent the entire lesson thinking about whether or not she might have someone special in her life. Why did it matter so much to me? Maybe I just wanted her to be happy. She'd had it rough from what she had told me with Izzie. It seemed like she still loved her, even after all this time. I could see it in her eyes and hear it in her voice when she was telling me before… still hurting. That made me feel even worse. I didn't want her to feel sad.

When I caught her eye, she gave me a subtle smile before turning her attention back to the rest of the class. Her smile helped put my mind at ease at little. I could listen to her voice all day; warm, deep and husky. She was pretty, too – long dark hair, intelligent brown eyes, delicate features, taller than average. If she was a student at Blackwell, the boys would be all over her… not that it would get them anywhere. Some of the girls would, too. The whole teacher thing didn't seem to bother some people like Rachel, who had been working her usual charm.

I felt something then. A flicker of… jealousy? Why?

Pondering that confusing feeling, I heard the bell ring for the end of the day. Shaking my head, I packed up noticing Rachel saunter up to the front to talk to Nina. She didn't stay long, smiling as she left. Again, a stronger sense of jealousy. What was going on with me? I needed to have another chat with her.

Waiting for the others to leave, I approached her. "Nina, can I talk with you now?"

She smiled, gentle and warm. "Of course, Kate."

I leaned against her desk as she came around the front. "This might be too personal but… Do you… have anyone special?"

"You mean like a girlfriend?" she asked, to which I nodded. The question caught her off guard, confliction flickering in her eyes as she cautiously replied. "No, I don't." I let out an involuntary sigh of relief hearing that. It made me happy… for some reason. Looking hesitant, her eyes met mine. "And you?"

"I…" her stare was so intense right now, making my brain stop working for a moment, "not right now."

She gave me a knowing smile. "Sounds like you might like someone at least. They'd be lucky to have you."

"You think?"

Nina didn't reply to that straight away, expression shifting slightly as she stared at me. She seemed to be searching for something and it made me a little embarrassed. I felt my cheeks flush but I couldn't look away.

* * *

 **Nina's POV**

In that moment, I froze up. What was I doing right now? Was this really the kind of discussion I should be having with a student after class? Probably not, it was inappropriate, but with Kate, the answers came out of my mouth before I could stop them.

Then, I saw it. That one look I dreaded more than anything to see from a student… They had warned me about this, getting too close. And yet, I had. Kate was slowly but surely falling in love, the very early stages of attraction… with me, her teacher. Worse, I… I _wanted_ to see that look from Kate, which was confusing. I hadn't even considered it a possibility before. Did Kate even realize it yet? Somehow, I didn't think so.

Then, I felt a pang of… longing? I knew I shouldn't but… in that moment, I forgot she was a student and saw her as a young woman for the first time. No denying she was pretty. If I met her in a nightclub, I'd definitely ask her for a dance, maybe more. Professionally, I knew this was wrong on so many levels, but that didn't make my newly discovered feelings change. Not one bit. There was a very small age gap between us, only four years, and Kate was eighteen. Under different circumstances, it might have been okay…

What was I even doing now? Trying to justify it… no, I had to stop this before it went too far. Before it was too late to turn back.

"Kate, I…" I faltered, my mouth temporarily refusing to say what they must, "really don't know if we should be doing this anymore, meeting up after class like this."

Kate's expression shifted, confused and… hurt. "Why?"

"Because…" I tried to think of a subtle way to put this and hoped she would understand, "it's dangerous, for both of us."

"Dangerous?" She repeated, trying to make sense of this sudden outburst. "I don't understand and… I don't want to stop. You're one of the only people who's ever truly listened to me, helped me."

This was so painful, seeing the trust in her eyes waver, but it had to be done. "I don't either, Kate, but… it's getting to the point where it has to. Otherwise…"

"Otherwise, what?" Kate pressed, more than a little frustrated by the lack of a straight answer.

Resolve steadily waning, I sighed deeply. "Otherwise, I won't be able to stop even if I want to. And that will cause no end of problems for you. I don't want to…" What I wanted to say was 'I don't want you to suffer because of my selfishness,' but I couldn't say it. "I want you to be happy, for this to all be easy for you."

"You are making things easier for me," Kate insisted with a fond smile. "Talking to you is better than anything. I've never met anyone like you before, Nina."

"You sure know how to make this hard, huh? Okay then, I guess I'm going to have to be clearer about why this is dangerous…" Hating myself for this, I pushed Kate back up against the desk, arms either side penning her in.

As expected, Kate was surprised by the move. Her hazel eyes widened as her legs hit the desk, looking like a rabbit caught in the headlights. She was trembling a little, trapped. It made me feel terrible, but it had to be done. I had to make her understand and this was the only way to scare her off.

I leaned in close to her, face inches apart. I could feel her breath on my skin, warm, as I warned her in a low uneven voice, "Now, do you see why it's dangerous? I… this is something I'm not supposed to want and yet… I want it, _so_ bad. Want you…"

For just a moment sense vanished and I wanted to kiss her, press my lips against hers. I had a feeling they would be soft, inexperienced. It might even be her first kiss… Then I realized what I was thinking, stopping abruptly before it got worse, and once again felt disgusted with myself.

Instead of kissing her, I rested my head on her shoulder and let my shoulders slump. "I'm sorry, Kate. I really am. I wanted to continue supporting you, to give you what you need, but I can't be that person anymore. Not while I have these selfish thoughts. I'm sorry…"

Then, I felt arms encircle me. She was hugging me… which made it so much worse. Before I could get too comfortable, I pulled back and took a step back, standing straight. I could feel tears sting at my eyes and swallowed hard to stop them from falling.

"Now, I'll… see you in class tomorrow, Ms. Marsh," I said in a strained voice, leaving her there thoroughly bewildered by what had just happened.

I might get in trouble for what I just did; hell, I practically sexually assaulted her – many people would see it that way. And they might be right. I was assuming Kate felt the same as me, but she had never told me… it was very likely I was just projecting my feelings onto her. Yet, I so very nearly let go of logic and reason, abused my power. Even if she wanted to go down this route, our relationship would be considered as such by the law.

Maybe it would be better if Kate did report me, that way I wouldn't be able to follow up on these thoughts. People would know what I was… give me the judgment I deserved. It might stop these feelings, show me once and for all without a doubt that this was not appropriate.

From now on, I would make sure to keep my distance. I was her teacher and she was my student, nothing more… I really wish my heart believed those words…

* * *

 **Kate's POV**

I watched Nina leave, still in the same spot against the desk. What had just happened? One minute we were talking and the next… I blushed at the memory, her face so close, eyes intense and longing. In a daze, I returned to my dorm room, slumping down on my bed. My heart was still racing, was it from fear or… anticipation? Maybe both? That was a confusing thought. What did it all mean? Honestly, I didn't think it was fear. So, that left one option…

Things started making sense in that moment, which terrified me. What would my parents think, the people at my church? They would be disgusted, ostracize me. Not to mention it would get Nina in _serious_ trouble. I didn't want that… but I didn't want to never talk to her again, either. That possibility made me want to cry. She obviously cared, she wouldn't have done what she did otherwise.

Feeling tears well up in my eyes, I went over to Alice's cage and took her out. "Oh, Alice... what do I do here?" Alice's whiskers twitched as I sat down on the floor, putting her in my lap to stroke her. "I... I do like Nina, a lot, but... is it the same way she sees me?"

My cheeks heated up more, feeling shaky. Did I... 'like' like her? That was a very confusing question. Up until now, I'd assumed I was straight. Never questioned it. Yes, I got on well with girls, take Max as an example. And yes, I had very few male friends, Warren the only one I could actually think of right now. I'd never had a boyfriend before, never really been all that interested. Some people might consider that a sign. But did that mean… When and how did someone know they might be…?

I needed to talk to someone about this. Max… she might be able to help. She'd been with a girl before. Biting my lip, I dropped her a text.

 **Kate: Max I need to talk with you**

 **Kate: its important**

 **Max: sure thing**

 **Max: swing by whenever**

Exhaling deeply, I pocketed my phone and made my way to her room. Before I could chicken out, I knocked on her door and stepped inside when invited. Max was lying on her bed, a troubled expression like she was debating something. When she noticed me, she sat up and patted the space beside her on the bed.

"Max, you okay?" I asked, noticing the confliction in her eyes.

"What, oh… I think so," she replied distractedly.

Before I even began to discuss my problems, I had to check on her. "What happened? Please, you can talk to me if you need to. Consider it payback for what I want to talk about."

Shifting slightly, she let out a sigh. "Well, I had a chat with Chloe and Victoria the other day and, uh… they suggested something that might sort everything out."

I knew how much the whole Chloe-Victoria thing had been affecting her lately. If there really was a way, that was seriously great. Although, Max seemed hesitant. "Really? That's good news, right? What did they say?"

She cleared her throat, playing with the bands on her wrist. "They pointed out that we all kinda like each other and that is was stupid to… continue as we were. That there was nothing stopping us from… making a go of it together. The three of us."

The option caught me off guard for a moment, and I could begin to see why Max might be uncertain. "And what do you think?"

That made her frown slightly. "I dunno, Kate. I mean, it would solve the main problem, but… it's a big step, you know. If they'd suggested it before… everything, I probably would've accepted the offer without question. And I know it seems silly to drag it out…"

I shook my head. "No, Max, it doesn't. You were hurt, and rightly so. As much as Victoria might not have meant it, she basically cheated on you with your best friend – someone you also like, from the sounds of it. It's understandable you'd be upset, angry, confused… whatever you're feeling now."

"I'm more confused than anything, honestly. Not that I wasn't angry and upset before. I seriously hulked out. I just…" she hesitated, trying to find the right words, "…want to make sure this is the right decision. For that to be the case, I have to sort out all the negative feelings before I agree. I don't want to go into this if I'm just going to be bitter and ruin it."

She had really been giving this some thought. Gently, I squeezed her shoulder. "Listen, Max, I'm sure Chloe and Victoria understand. And the fact they told you, suggested this and have given you time to think over this means they care."

"Yeah, I know they do. Guess I just need to get over myself." Exhaling deeply, she managed a smile, looking a little happier now she had gotten it off her chest. "Anyway, enough about me. What did you want to talk about?"

"Funnily enough, it's kind of related." Mentally preparing myself, I swallowed back my apprehension. I could trust her with this. "Max, did you… always know that you… liked women?"

She seemed momentarily surprised by the question, thinking it over. "Huh, well, I guess there was pretty much always something there in the background. My parents have been pretty open about it, and they liked to tease me about Chloe, how close we were. Her parents were the same. Guess I've never really seen it as a restriction. Why did you ask?"

"Well, I… I've been questioning lately. Wondering if…" The words got caught in my throat, refusing to leave my head.

"Did something happen?" Max prompted, looking a little worried now.

To protect Nina, I wouldn't mention her directly. I did trust Max, but it was safer to keep her identity a secret for now. "Yes, it did. I… there's someone I've been very confused about lately. I'm not sure if I like her or…"

"Kate, it's okay," she reassured, putting her hand on my shoulder. "You can talk to me about it. So, what's she like?"

An involuntary smile crept onto my face. "Really just amazing, Max. She really listens to me, and she's helped me numerous times. All she does is encourage and talk to me like a person. The other day we…" I paused, blushing a little again. "I think we almost kissed, but she pulled back. I think she's scared."

"Why's that?" Max asked, curious.

"There's… a slight age gap, only four years," I was quick to add, not wanting her to jump to conclusions.

"So, she's twenty-two?" Max summarized hesitantly.

I nodded, averting my eyes for a moment. I didn't think she would judge me, but I was a little worried. "I know some people might find that… odd or wrong, but I _am_ eighteen."

Gathering her thoughts, Max finally spoke again. "Do you actually like her like that?"

Here came the crux of the matter. "I… maybe. When I thought she was going to… kiss me, I felt confused but… also a little disappointed when she didn't. My head was swimming, heart racing. Her eyes were so… intense."

Max nodded to herself, considering what I had told her. "I'm no expert, but… sounds like maybe you do like her, at least a little. I mean, have you ever felt that way about anyone else before?"

"No, I haven't," I admitted cautiously. "This was the first time I ever felt like that, which is why I'm even more confused that my first major crush might be on an older woman."

"Listen, Kate, if you came to me and said she was a forty-something creep, I might tell to rethink this. But… four years isn't much, and so long as you want this, that you're not being forced into it…" A flicker of concern entered her blue eyes then.

I could understand why she might be worried about it. "I'm not, Max. Promise. She seems really aware of that, which is why I think she didn't kiss me the other day."

"So long as you do what's best for you, Kate. If she makes you happy, and you want to do this, then… I'll be here to support you, whatever your decision," she finally replied, determined.

Beaming, I pulled her into a hug. "Thank you, Max. You have no idea how much that means to me."

Happily accepting the hug, she wrapped her arms around me. "Anytime, Kate."

I felt a little bad for still keeping parts secret, but I didn't want to put Nina at more risk than she already was. Or force Max to hide the whole truth. Maybe one day I'd reveal all.

* * *

 **Two Days Later, Evening – Victoria's Room - Victoria's POV**

It had been several days since we first proposed my plan to Max. We'd kept our distance, giving her plenty of time and space to consider her options. She had always been cautious when making decisions, taking every single possibility into account.

The suspense killing me, I turned to Chloe who was lying down on the bed next to me. "You think Max will agree?"

Chloe shifted, theorizing. "I… maybe. Could go either way, but I think she is giving it some serious thought."

Before I had the chance to reply, my phone went off with a text from Max.

 **Max: You guys in?**

 **Victoria: yes, we are**

We sat up, inviting Max in when she knocked. She nodded when she saw us, taking my desk chair again. After some time, she sighed. "I've given it some thought and… I want to try."

"Seriously?" Chloe seemed just as surprised as me, in the best way possible.

Max nodded firmly. "Yes, I do. I've been thinking a lot about this. I… like you both, which might be why I've been feeling even worse about this. If there's a chance to salvage this, I want to take it."

So glad it turned out like this, I smiled at her. "Thank you, Max, for giving us another chance."

"I… I know you didn't mean to hurt me," Max began hesitantly. "These things happen sometimes. And I am grateful that you told me when you did. Some people would've hidden the truth."

"We couldn't do that to you," the bluenette stated outright, adamant.

For the first time since we told Max about our unplanned kiss, she offered us a genuine smile. "I don't know how this will work or whatever, but… I think we can manage."

* * *

 **A Week Later, Afternoon – Art Classroom - Nina's POV**

It had been over a week since Kate and I had spoken. I hoped beyond hope that she would take my warning seriously. That way, I could get over these weird feelings and move on, so could Kate. Still, class was awkward.

I tried to avoid looking at Kate, not wanting to encourage her. If it got too much, maybe I should try transferring schools. That might be better for both of us in the long term. When the bell rang to end class, everyone began shuffling out of the classroom.

"Trouble in paradise?" Rachel added with a smirk as she walked past me, doing her best to tempt me. "Don't forget I'm here, too."

I was already dealing with one complicated inappropriate student relationship, I didn't need two. Sighing, I turned to leave, stopping when I felt a light tug at my sleeve. Turning around, I saw Kate standing there hanging on. This was _not_ good. "Kate? What are you doing?"

She didn't answer straight away, conflicted. "I… I don't know, honestly. I'm so confused, especially after last time."

Pulling my hand away, I crossed my arms. "Well, I thought I made my… intentions clear last time, and I'm sure you understand that can't happen between us."

She seemed disheartened that I withdrew my hand as she mumbled. "Can't it?"

Freezing up, I stared at her. Was she seriously suggesting…? No, I couldn't let this happen. "Kate, please leave now."

"No, I won't," she stated with uncharacteristic force, surprising us both. "I've thought about it a lot. I… I didn't realize it before because I just thought I looked up to you and you were kind to me. When you… I was confused when you left me in the classroom."

I stared at her. My brain screamed at me, begging me to tell her to leave again, or better still get as far away as possible. My body, however…

Kate took a tentative step forward. "I don't know what this, what I'm feeling. Honestly, it kind of scares me. I've never felt this way before. When you were close to me, I thought you were going to…" she paused, blushing lightly, "kiss me for a moment. And when you didn't, I felt… disappointed, which was even more baffling."

"Kate… don't…" I pleaded weakly, not having the desire to remove myself from the situation.

Ignoring the broken pleas, she continued. "When I went back to my room, I did a lot of soul-searching. I thought about our time together and… how I felt when we spoke. It's the happiest time for me, no question. I don't want that to end, ever."

"What about your parents? Your religion?" I asked, trying to find some reason to deter her. "This… you have no future with me. Only pain."

That made her laugh, dejected and weak. "My mom is never pleased with anything I do, so it doesn't matter. As for my faith… I don't know. A lot of people would frown upon me for wanting this. Not only a…" she bit her lip, gathering her courage to say the words she feared, "relationship with a woman but one with a teacher… then I realized that no matter how many times I try to convince myself I shouldn't feel this, I still do."

I couldn't move or speak, transfixed. My thoughts and feelings conflicted; logic versus want. Thoughts refused to translate to speech.

When I didn't answer, she returned to the desk, where all this had started, and perched herself on the edge, uncertain. "So, shall we… continue where we left off?"

I stared at her for a long time, knowing that I shouldn't even be considering this, regardless of whether Kate wanted me to or not. Eventually, I caved in, checking the door was locked before I approached her. My hand shook as it took hold of her cheek, thumb running along pale skin. She closed her eyes momentarily, the fear and doubt slowly fading away from her expression. This felt… so good, so right in this moment. How could anything that made me so happy be bad?

Then, my lips brushed against hers, light at first giving her a chance to end this before it began. Kate didn't cower away, instead she kissed me back, clumsy and inexperienced. As the kiss continued, she became more confident and resolute. It awakened something in me that I feared so damn much right now, but had no power to suppress. Before I knew it, I had cupped her cheeks, kissing her properly, tender. In that moment, she wasn't me student; she was just Kate Marsh – kind, caring, considerate, talented, beautiful Kate Marsh… someone I wasn't supposed to feel this way about.

After a few seconds, I broke the kiss, checking to see if there were any flickers of doubt I could use to stop myself... but there wasn't. Her face was flushed, lips parted, hazel eyes staring into my brown ones, encouraging. That was all it took. I pressed into her more firmly, arms holding her steady as I kissed her once more, less restrained this time. The nagging in the back of my mind - a reminder that I shouldn't be doing this - faded away as our lips collided. I kept it tame, not wanting to push my luck or force her into something. I wanted this both to stop and never end simultaneously - paradoxical.

When I felt a new rush of desire, I pulled back, resting my forehead against hers. That was enough for now. "Are you sure you want this, Kate?"

I felt her arms wrap around me tightly as she replied, leaning in close to my ear to whisper, "Yes, I do."

* * *

 **So, that's the first part. I'll probably continue this later when I get the time and inspiration,** **have another couple long chapters dealing with the aftermath of both relationships.** **Obviously as always, feel free to lemme know whatcha think so far or predictions.**

 **On a side note: this one kinda reminded me a little of the web manhua 'Beloved' by Jaeliu while writing (Surprise, surprise I read yuri manga. Who'da thunk it?)**


	2. Part Two: Resolve

**Hey guys, welcome back. Finally got around to continuing this one. Yay! Song used: Night Bus by Lucy Rose**

* * *

 **Part Two: Resolve**

 **Early November - Art Classroom - Nina's POV**

It had been over a week since Kate and I shared our first kiss in this very classroom, right at the desk I was now standing next to. Part of me wondered if it had all been a dream, some twisted fantasy my mind had cooked up to tease me. Honestly, that might be the best outcome. Unfortunately, it had happened. One look at the young blonde confirmed it.

When our eyes met, she smiled - soul healing and radiant. Instinctively, I licked my lips and did my best to focus on the lesson. All I could think about was kissing her again, letting our lips collide, feeling her arms wrap around me and body press against mine. We'd kissed again several times since then, locking ourselves in this very room once classes were over.

Her dorm was a no go, too many potential witnesses, and if we went somewhere too secluded - like my office or even my home - it would only tempt me further. Doing this in the classroom gave us a time limit with the security patrols - a good thing, so I didn't push it too far - and part of me still kind of low key hoped that I'd get caught. That was the only way I could stop this now. I had no resolve to do it myself.

"Ms. Langley, everything okay?" Rachel asked with a smirk, bringing me out of my daydreaming. Only then did I realize I'd stopped talking, all eyes on me.

"I… yes, sorry. Got distracted there." I shook my head, purposefully avoiding looking at Kate as I wrapped up the lesson. Honestly, that bell couldn't come soon enough.

On the way out, Rachel gave me a knowing wink, passing Kate an approving glance as she left. How much did she know? Was she just trying to tease me? Would she blackmail me? For now, she seemed to be keeping whatever she thought she knew a secret. That was something.

Everyone filed out and I vaguely registered Max and Victoria looking happier than they had in ages, actually talking now. However, my attention was mostly focused on the small, quiet blonde girl near the window. Her hazel eyes met my brown ones, smiling as I locked the door from the inside. Now we were alone, I couldn't restrain myself. She stepped back slowly, almost teasing. Her back hit one of the cupboards, my arms and body pinning her in place. I was a few inches taller than her, crouching down slightly as she stood on her tip toes, lips melding together in a tender kiss.

As usual, my brain told me this was wrong but my aching body overwhelmed that realization. My hands moved along her cheeks all the way down to the small of her back, earning me a soft hum of approval. Our lips moved in sync, the kiss controlled. It sounded like this was Kate's first 'serious' relationship, so I wanted to do this right. She wasn't some brief fling, used and discarded after one time. If we were going to do this, break all the rules, I wanted to make it worth it for both of us.

After some time, I pulled back resting my forehead against hers. Her cheeks were flushed, breath unsteady as her fingers ran through my hair. I shuddered at her touch, eyes closing as she lightly scratched my scalp. The potential danger and taboo of our situation only seemed to excite me more - the total opposite of what I needed right now.

"You still haven't given me your number, you know," she whispered, eyes locking onto mine with mild accusation.

There was a very good reason I hadn't. If we had 24/7 contact with one another, things could get drastically out of hand. On the other hand, if something happened, I needed to get to her. For example, if Nathan started harassing her again. I'd rather keep her safe and risk it. Nodding, I pulled out my phone with shaking fingers, giving it to her. She typed in her number and I dropped her a text so she had mine. That was it now. No going back.

She smiled at the number, pocketing her own phone and placing a soft kiss on my cheek. "Thank you, Nina."

I so desperately wanted to kiss her again, but our time was swiftly running out. One of the security guards would be checking here soon, within the next few minutes. Sighing, I gave her a long hug before we parted ways. I trudged back to my car, hair slightly disheveled and the faint taste of vanilla on my lips from her lip balm.

As always after these after class 'meetings' with Kate, I sat in my car for a while, wondering what I was doing right now. When had it become so complicated? Why couldn't I just cut it off before things got out of hand? Several reasons. For one, Kate reminded me of Izzie in a lot of ways - super confusing. They were both shy and sweet, instilled a desire to protect and care for in me. Years of lingering suppressed feelings mingled with the newfound ones I had for Kate, making it so much harder to resist.

Shaking my head, I started up my car and returned home. Oliver was there at the door to greet me, demanding food. I picked him up, carrying him to the kitchen to feed him. He meowed impatiently, scratching at my foot.

"Geez, cool it, you little tyke," I muttered to myself, ripping open a pouch of food and squeezing it into his bowl.

I went about getting myself some grub, reheated leftovers from last night. Slumping down on the couch, I channel surfed for a while, stopping on some kind of criminal investigation show. All the while, I wished Kate was here to cuddle with, something we hadn't had much of a chance to do, honestly. Would I ever bring her here? I wondered that as I fell asleep in front of the TV.

* * *

 **Meanwhile - Victoria's Room - Chloe's POV**

Ever since Max agreed to Victoria's proposed plan, we had been spending a lot of time together. We needed to build up trust again before we even started putting it into full action. Mostly, we'd watched some films - even 'Spirits Within', one of Max's favorite films for some unknown reason neither me nor Victoria could figure out. Other times, we wandered along the beach or through the forest, just chatting.

Right now, we were all chilling out in Victoria's room, smoking weed - courtesy of the blonde. She always managed to get the good stuff. This was our relaxation time, where we could forget the complications. A gentle breeze blew through the open window, keeping the room aerated as we passed the joint between us. Smoke billowed from Max's mouth, handing it over to me. She was sat in the middle, one hand on my thigh - I couldn't even remember when she'd put it there - while her left leg was pressed up against Victoria's.

"Say, I've been thinking…" Max suddenly announced.

"Steady on, Caulfield," I smirked, getting a lazy eye roll in response.

Victoria chuckled, turning to her. "What about?"

She bobbed her head from side to side, debating. "Is it okay if I just… kiss you guys outta the blue, or is there some protocol I have to follow?"

Victoria and I exchanged glances, the blonde answering with a smirk. "Oh, didn't you read the contract? You can only kiss Chloe on the weekend and me on Tuesday through Thursday."

Max frowned, in her drug dazed state taking it half-serious. I snickered, prodding her in the ribs. "You're so fucking gullible, you know that, right?"

"I didn't believe her…" she protested weakly, sighing when we clearly didn't buy that lie. "Okay, maybe I did for a second. You guys are cruel to take advantage of me."

Grinning, I nudged her leg. "Oh, we haven't even _begun_ to take advantage of you yet, Caulfield."

Victoria chuckled, shaking her head. "In answer to your question, just do what you want, when you want. We won't force you to do anything until you're ready."

She returned our smiles with her own dorky grin. "Well, I kinda wanna try now, kissing. But… I don't want to show any favoritism with who I kiss first."

"Oh, for fuck's sake," I sighed, stubbing out the mostly smoked joint, grabbing Max by the cheeks and kissed her firmly.

The brunette's eyes widened in shock, soon closing as she kissed me back. This was the first time we'd done this, outside of a couple dares. They didn't really count. The kiss lasted a few seconds, my tongue teasingly running over her lips as I pulled back, slapping Victoria's hand to tag her in.

"You're up, Chase," I announced, swiveling Max around for her.

Smiling, Victoria gave her a moment to get her bearings before she pressed a tender kiss to Max's lips, also lasting a few seconds.

Still a little stunned by the abrupt turn of events, Max blinked a few times. "Well, that was… something."

Victoria and I shared a chuckle, giving her a cheek kiss on either side. I put an arm around her waist, while the blonde of the group wrapped her arm around Max's shoulder, our heads bumping lightly against the brunette's. Despite the rocky start, things were starting to look up for us.

* * *

 **Three Days Later - Kate's POV**

It was lunchtime now and I decided to head for my secret spot. I'd invited Nina along, so hopefully she would be here soon. Taking my sandwiches, I sat down on the bench and began nibbling while I waited. As usual, the birds and squirrels began to flock, waiting for food. Since I wasn't overly keen of bread crusts, I broke them up and threw them onto the grass.

"Ah, young Kate Marsh. I thought I might see you here." The soft voice made me turn to see Samuel dressed in his usual blue coveralls, broom in hand.

I smiled as he shuffled over. "Hi, Samuel. How are you?"

He returned my smile with his own serene one. "Fine, thanks for asking. More importantly, how are _you_ doing?"

Thinking about it for a second, I replied. "Surprisingly well, thanks."

He nodded, smile widening. "Good, good. It makes Samuel sad when he sees people cry. Especially those who deserve smiles." Leaning on his brush, he tilted his head curiously. "Ms. Langley spoke to me the other day, thanked me for being kind to you."

"She… did?" I asked hesitantly, feeling my heart jump for joy.

"Yes, nice woman. The animals liked her. Has a good energy about her, don't you think? She seems to care about you a lot. About time someone did. Ah, other than Max. Although, I suspect they care in different ways, yes?" Something in his eyes then suggested that he knew more than he was letting on. Uncertain of what to say, I tentatively nodded. "Samuel notices things. And he's good at keeping secrets." With that, he left me wondering whether he really knew anything or not.

Trusting him regardless, I went back to feeding the various cluster of animals. Samuel was usually a good judge of character, so if he thought Nina was a good person too, I had no doubt it was true.

* * *

 **Nina's POV**

Kate asked me to meet her at the place she'd showed me before – where she fed the birds and squirrels – for lunch. As dangerous as it might be, I agreed. I really couldn't deny her. Not that I wanted to… After class, I made my way to the campus ground. I knew it would be better to break things off now, sooner rather than later. If only it were that easy…

Sighing, I dropped a few things off at my office before I left to go find Kate. There was someone waiting down the end of the hallway, blocking my way. Nathan Prescott. Undeterred, I push ahead until I came face to face with him.

"I own this school, you'd better remember that," he sneered, staring me down. Clearly, he wasn't happy about me calling him up on bullying Kate before. I'd seen him giving me death glares in the hallway but this was the first time he'd actually directly confronted me.

I crossed my arms, acting unimpressed and bored of his threats. "Mr. Prescott, I suggest you back down before things get out of hand. Intimidation won't work on me."

An unpleasant smirk crept onto his face. "It might not work on you, but it will on Virgin Marsh. You saw how much she trembled last time, and I didn't even do shit to her."

Hearing him talk about Kate that way made me bristle. I took a step forward, voice low. "Now, you listen to me, I don't want to make a scene here, but I will if I have to. However much power you _think_ you have, you don't even have half. Maybe the other students around here let you get away with it because they're scared, but I won't."

"You're not even worth the effort," he scoffed, scowling before he shuffled away.

My fists clenched, teeth gritted as I watched him leave. Honestly, I'd _love_ to wipe that smug grin off his face. Bullies were something I couldn't stand for, not after what happened with Izzie…

* * *

 **Six Years Ago, Nina Aged 16**

 _Finally, the end of the school day had come. I'd been waiting eagerly, desperate to get home. There was a new game out I wanted to play with Iz, one we'd been waiting on forever. I couldn't contain my excitement as I packed up, racing out of the classroom. Izzie had English last - I'd just had math - so I headed over to that part of the school. I wished we shared more classes, honestly. She made everything so much more fun._

 _When I got there, she was nowhere to be seen. Weird, Izzie usually waited for me. Since we lived pretty close by, we always walked home together and usually stayed around one of our houses. Worried, I went on a search. After ten minutes, I still hadn't found her. One place left to check… behind the school. Anxiously, I headed there. My stomach dropped, noticing a small group of people - a mix of boys and girls - and hearing someone cry, painfully familiar._

" _Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I called out, heart sinking as all eyes turned to me, moving just enough to catch a glimpse of Izzie._

 _She was kneeling on the floor, one of the girls in the group holding her by the hair while a boy brandished scissors. My eyes fell on the ground, horror washing over me when I noticed several locks of dark hair. Izzie looked up at me, tears in her brown eyes, wet droplets also clinging to her cheeks._

 _The boy backed away from her, approaching me with a sneer. "Giving her a haircut suited to a lesbo. Want to match? Wouldn't that be romantic?" He gave the scissors a menacing snip, the others laughing._

 _I gritted my teeth, grabbing hold of his wrist and ramming it behind his back. He cried out in pain, cursing like a sailor as the scissors crashed to the ground. "What the fuck, you crazy bitch?!"_

 _Mouth close to his ear, I snarled, seeing red. "Oh, I guess you didn't know I could beat your ass to a pulp if I wanted to. And I could quite easily claim self-defence since you're waving scissors around. Now, if you like having two functioning arms, I suggest you leave. Now."_

 _When I shoved him away, he yelped as he tripped up and stumbled. He thrust his arm out to grab the wall, wincing as he rolled his shoulder. "You haven't heard the end of this, dyke."_

 _The group shoved me as they scattered, leaving Izzie sobbing on the floor. Heart breaking, I ran to her side, crouching down and scooping her up into a hug. I should've been there sooner._

" _Nina…" Izzie cried out, holding onto me like a life raft._

" _Shh, it's okay now. You're okay. Come on, let's get you sorted out, huh?" I cooed reassuringly, taking off my jacket and giving it to her. Pulling up the hood to cover her hacked hair, I lead her back to my house._

 _Luckily, my parents were out at work still and would be until late. Better still, my younger sister was round at a sleepover. I sat Iz down on the toilet seat in the bathroom, getting some hair scissors. I suggested going to a proper salon or something, but she declined. This was probably too embarrassing for her._

" _Can't promise this will be the best haircut you're ever gonna get, but…" I let my sentence trail off unfinished as I began to make the best out of a bad situation. It took some time, but I managed to get it looking decent. "Good thing I've cut my sister's hair before, huh?"_

 _Not taking it personally when she didn't reply, I passed her a compact mirror, letting her get a good look as I gathered the uneven strands now scattering the floor in my hands. She remained silent as I walked over to put them in the trash can. Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around me from behind, a face buried into my back._

" _Why does it matter if I love you?" Izzie mumbled into my shirt, hold tightening._

 _Sighing, I took hold of her hand, "I don't know, Iz. It shouldn't. I guess some people get their kicks from bullying other people for no reason."_

" _If you were a guy, or I was, nobody would care…" she sniffled, sounding a little frustrated._

 _I know she didn't mean it in a hurtful way, but it kinda stung. Would that solve all our problems? …Maybe. If somebody told me they could make me a guy right now, I would take them up on the offer. No question. Anything to stop her from getting bullied like this._

" _Would you still love me if I was a guy, though?" I asked hesitantly._

 _She just shrugged. "If you were the same as you are now, yes. But you're not, so it doesn't matter."_

 _I managed to turn around and cradle her face with my hands, kissing away the lingering tears. The salty taste clung to my lips as I tried to absorb the pain. Eventually, her lips found mine, melding in a bittersweet kiss. I never wanted to see her like this, so sad and defeated. Whatever it took, I'd make sure she was okay..._

* * *

As the memory washed over me, I was reminded of Kate. Yet again, I'd made things complicated for someone. If it hadn't been for me, Izzie would've led a normal life, probably got a boyfriend - I was pretty sure she had been bi or something, not like me - and never felt so helpless as to try and kill herself. Instead, she had to fall for me and suffer for no reason. The wrong place and the wrong time.

Would… would it end the same way with Kate? No, I wouldn't allow it. Even if it meant sacrificing everything, I _refused_ to let history repeat itself.

Figuring I'd kept Kate waiting long enough, I headed to our meeting spot. On the way, I passed by Samuel, who gave me his usual serene smile. I returned it, watching him shuffle off to wherever it was he needed to go. Despite his borderline creepy aura, he was actually a pretty sweet guy from what I'd seen. He seemed to really care about people, a nice change. Anybody who was kind to Kate was good in my book.

As I approached the secluded spot, I noticed Kate feeding the animals - almost like a real-life Snow White or something. I took a moment to watch her, an involuntary smile tugging at my lips. Then I realized I'd been staring too long and felt a little creeped out by myself. Shaking that off, I exhaled and walked over to her.

When she noticed me, she smiled warmly. "Glad you could make it."

"I didn't mean to take so long, sorry," I apologized as I sat down beside her, pushing all thoughts of Nathan's attempt to intimidate me out of my mind.

Her hand found mine, fingers intertwining. "You're here now, that's all that matters."

If only I was a little younger and attending Blackwell myself now as a student, then what we were doing now would be fine. Still, I couldn't break this off, didn't want to. Why couldn't my life be simple for once? That was a novel concept.

I felt something squeeze my hand, dragging me out of my thoughts. "You seem distracted. Are you okay?"

The question pushed past my complicated thoughts, snapping me back to reality. "Hmm… oh, sorry. Guess I got caught up in my head too much."

"No need to apologize." She shook her head, watching the squirrels and birds polish off the bread crusts on the grass at our feet. "I know… you're a little skeptical about all this. Sometimes, I am too. Then, when we're together like this, I feel so happy. More than I have in a long time." Turning to me, she offered me a genuinely content smile. "No matter what anyone thinks, I'm glad for this time."

"Say, Kate, are you free this Saturday?" The question came out of my mouth before I had the chance to think about it.

Curious, she shook her head. "I don't have anything planned, why?"

"Well, I want to take you somewhere. If that's okay." It was an impulsive move, one that could easily backfire. And yet, I didn't regret the offer. Kate deserved that much and more.

"Like… a date?" Kate concluded cautiously.

I hesitated, almost scared to call it that. As much as I tried to run away from it, Kate hit the nail right on the head. "Yeah, just like that."

A truly dazzling smile erupted on her face, hazel eyes dancing with excitement. "Then yes."

Clearing my throat, I couldn't help but return the grin. "I'll, uh, pick you up in the parking lot around ten?"

Taking a quick look around to check the coast was clear, her fingers intertwined with mine. "I look forward to it."

While there was still a flicker of uncertainty about the offer, wondering if I should really delve deeper into the rabbit hole, I was too.

* * *

 **Next Day, Evening - Victoria's Room - Victoria's POV**

Despite our rocky start, Max, Chloe and I were dealing with this whole new three-way relationship thing pretty well. It had been a little awkward at times, still very aware of how much we'd unintentionally hurt the brunette. I only wished we could've done this differently with the same outcome.

There was a Vortex Club party tonight and the three of us had decided to go together. After the recent emotional roller coaster, we needed to cut loose. Forget everything. We all piled into my room, getting ready together. Being the designated fashionista of the group, I took it upon myself to get the others in tip top shape.

Max sat there obediently, letting me do what I wanted and getting a stylish look in return. When it came to Chloe… she was more resistant. A _lot_ more.

"Good luck trying to get Chloe looking smart," Max chuckled, watching the tense Mexican standoff, a hairbrush clasped firmly in my hand ready to deal with the other girl's tangled blue mane.

The bluenette shot Max an unappreciative glance, not taking her eyes off me for too long just in case I tried to attack her. "Rude, dude."

"Just stating the truth, _dude_ ," she shot back, sticking out her tongue.

"Alright, no need to fight now," I chuckled, waving the hairbrush menacingly. "And I'll definitely tame the beast we call Chloe Price before the night is over."

"Watch out, I bite." She clashed her teeth together, demonstrating.

With Max's help, we managed to corner her and actually clean her up a little. She protested the whole time, less so when we gave her kisses as a reward for compliance. "You know, I'm expecting a more comprehensive payment for my suffering."

"Maybe later, if you're lucky," I teased suggestively, tapping her lightly on the nose.

As I pulled my finger away, she gave it a playful nip. "I did warn you."

"You did, yes," I smirked, giving her nose a flicker before retracting it. That was when I noticed how quiet Max had been, and her conflicted expression. "Thinking hard over there, Max?"

At her name, her head snapped up, blue eyes meeting mine before shifting over to Chloe then back to me. Clearly, she wanted to talk about something serious. "Listen, something's been kinda… bothering me."

A little worried now, I nodded. "Shoot."

"You guys haven't… you know…" she paused, biting her lip, "...slept together, have you? I know you said you'd only kissed but… if it was just a lie to avoid hurting my feelings, I can take it."

Mischief giving way to something much softer, Chloe wrapped an arm around the brunette. "Max, listen, I promise we haven't done that, okay. We'd tell you if we had."

I joined them on the bed, taking hold of Max's hand firmly. "I know trust is something we all have to work on still but we couldn't do that to you. Shit, felt bad enough just kissing."

Nodding, she relaxed. "Right, sorry… guess I'm a little paranoid or something..."

Giving her cheek a kiss, the bluenette gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Don't go apologizing. You have a right to ask after… everything. I mean, can't deny that it crossed my mind… even though I knew it'd destroy you," she added with a sigh.

As much as I wanted to deny it, I felt the same way at the time. "Yeah, would be a lie to say that. Moment of weakness."

"The most that happen, over clothes touching… flirting on the borderline to more. That was when we majorly hit the brakes," Chloe explained guiltily.

* * *

 _We stumbled in around two am, just a little high and drunk. Max had gone home for the weekend to see her parents, leaving us alone. There had been a party tonight, so we'd decided to go to pass the time. It'd been great, cutting loose and enjoying ourselves. While dancing, Chloe and I had gotten pretty close, although that wasn't surprising given how crowded it was. Still, it felt… more intense tonight._

 _Flopping down on the bed in an undignified heap of tangled limbs when we got back to my room, we sank back into the mattress with a content sigh. Chloe was the first to speak up. "Gotta hand it to the VC club. While they might be a bunch of assholes, they know how to party."_

" _Just remember I'm a member," I reminded her, narrowing my eyes._

" _About the only member I don't want to hit," she added as an afterthought._

 _I smiled. "Aw, isn't that sweet."_

 _There was a long moment of silence before she spoke again. I almost thought she'd fallen asleep. "You know, if I'd been on my own, I think Rach woulda pounced on me. Always feels like she's some kinda predator stalking the room for unwitting prey."_

" _I know what you mean. Hope I didn't ruin your fun." I felt a little bad for Chloe, suspecting that she actually like Max a hell of a lot. My girlfriend seemed to think so, too. If I hadn't come along, those two might have hooked up._

 _She managed a smile, chuckling. "No way. Been there, done that. Was fun at the time but…"_

" _But?" I prompted softly._

 _Shuffling onto her side to face me, the bluenette shrugged. "I dunno, I kinda want something a little more… permanent." Her sentence faltered at the end, getting caught up staring at me._

 _Our eyes connected, much longer than would be considered comfortable for anyone other than a lover. Before I knew it, we were kissing. I had no idea who started it, didn't care. All I knew was that I wanted her. I felt her tongue against mine, hands at my back and then on my ass, body pressing against me. Everything was on fire. Logic and reason went out of the window in favor of longing and lust._

 _Just as suddenly as the kiss started, it stopped as Chloe pulled back. Her expression was conflicted, a strange mixture of regret and desire. "What the fuck are we doing, Tori?"_

 _That was when I truly understood what we were doing… what I was doing. I shouldn't have done that. "I… don't know. Oh, shit… I can't keep this from Max…"_

 _Sighing, Chloe shook her head. "Fuck, she's gonna hate us… but you're right. We have to tell her."_

" _What if… she cuts me off? I don't want that..." I stammered, tears welling in my eyes._

 _Max didn't deserve this - her girlfriend and best friend cheating on her together. The very worst combination. I really liked Max, more than anyone I'd ever dated before. It was still early days yet but it felt like we'd been together for years. She was so considerate, always there when I really needed her. And… this was how I treated her?_

 _Before I could get too lost in my worry, Chloe grabbed hold of my face and forced me to look at her. "Hey, don't go panicking before you have to, okay? I mean, this was… bad, but we didn't like fuck or anything. Doesn't make it right, though."_

" _No, it doesn't…" I sighed, not even sure how Max would react. She'd be hurt, that was a given._

 _I felt arms wrap around me tight, Chloe pulling me in for a reassuring hug. "Things'll work out… somehow."_

 _More than anything, I wanted to believe those words..._

* * *

We all knew what happened after that. Max returned to Arcadia and we told her what happened. She was so betrayed, not speaking to us for a while. And now, we were here.

Max shrugged, trying to play it cool. "Well, you didn't go through with it, so…"

"If there's ever something bothering you, just say. Doesn't matter if you think it's stupid or whatever," the bluenette interjected.

Not wanting to see her sad, I gave her a gentle smile. "Relationships built on secrets and lies, they don't last very long. Don't know about you, but I'm in this for the long haul." Getting an enthusiastic nod in return, I stood and with Chloe's help, pulled Max to her feet. "Now, I think it's about time we get going, don't you?"

* * *

 **Two Days Later, Late Morning - Blackwell Parking Lot - Nina's POV**

When Saturday came around, I traveled back to Blackwell to pick Kate up. I waited in the parking lot, dropping a text to let her know I'd arrived.

 **Nina: waiting in the parking lot**

 **Kate: I'm on my way xoxo**

My heart skipped a beat knowing she was on her way. I sat in my car, fingers drumming on the steering wheel. Soon enough, I caught a glimpse of her out my wing mirror. I poked my head out of the car, checking the coast was clear before I waved her down.

She waved back when she noticed me, hurrying along to my two door, cherry red mini cooper. I backed out of the space, leaving the parking lot once she had belted up.

"So… excited?" I asked cautiously. It'd been so long since I went on a date, first time with someone like Kate.

"Of course I am," she replied without hesitation. "I can't wait to see where you're taking me."

"No pressure, huh?" I sighed, feeling very nervous all of a sudden.

"I'm sure wherever you've picked, it'll be great. So long as you're there," she said with a smile, hazel eyes lighting up.

Damn, this girl was just too cute sometimes. At my suggestion, she had a look through the glove compartment for a CD, chuckling at some of the choices. Eventually, she settled on something and put it in the player, soft indie tunes. We sat there and listened for a while in silence, letting the track list play. It wasn't awkward or anything, no need for words.

 _ **And you see trouble in her eyes/And you've noticed but only realized/It's not fading however hard you try/'cause it's built in her for her life**_

 _ **I'm not alone/She said I'm not alone**_

 _ **And she takes the night bus home/She's not fazed by the darkness in her soul/And you barely catch a glimpse of her/'cause she's wrapped tightly, hiding in her clothes**_

 _ **I'm not alone/She said I'm not alone**_

"Despite the few… interesting CDs I saw, you have good taste," Kate announced with a grin.

I returned her smile involuntarily. "Glad to meet the Marsh seal of approval."

Her eyes lit up with playfulness. "It's a tough standard to meet."

"So I've heard," I chuckled softly, tapping my fingers against the steering wheel to the guitar strums.

"I'd say you're passing the tests so far," Kate reassured, changing over CD when it came to the end.

Taking my eyes off the road for a split second, I watched her rummage around in the glove compartment. "Ah, is that a flicker of doubt I sense there?"

Picking a new CD, she put it in the player before answering. "No, not at all. I have faith in you."

"That's all I need… and a little blind luck," I added as a muttered afterthought. Luck didn't seem to be on my side most days.

After driving for a while, getting through a few albums along the way, we reached our destination and pulled into the nearby parking lot. I had chosen the aquarium for our first date; Kate seemed to like animals. It was a toss up between that and a zoo, but I figured the former was quieter, more relaxed. Also, less chance of getting spotted since it was further away. Of course, I insisted on paying for everything today since I was the one with a job, much to her disapproval.

When she pouted at me - admittedly pretty cute - I gave her head a gentle ruffle. "Compromise, I'll pay this time and you can sort out the next one, okay?"

Lightly batting away my hands, the mild annoyance faded to amusement. "Oh, _someone's_ confident there's going to be a second date."

Smirking, I shrugged. "I like my chances."

"Guess I'll be the judge, huh," she countered, hopping out of the car with me close behind.

Figuring that we were far enough away from Blackwell, I let my hand slip into hers once inside. Hers was warm and smaller than mine, still fitting together nicely. To the outside world, we were just two young women holding hands. If they knew the whole truth… I pushed that thought out of my mind, determined to enjoy today. I could go back to beating myself up tomorrow if I really had to.

All kinds of bright and colorful fish swam around us behind glass, as well as octopuses, sharks, turtles and other larger underwater creatures. Kate seemed pretty excited, peering into the various tanks to get a better look at the captive wildlife and dragging me along with her. She seemed reluctant to let go of my hand, only letting me go to do a few doodles or take pictures. It was really something watching her, putting me at ease.

About halfway around, we stopped for a drink and bite to eat at the cafe. Of course, we ordered a pot of tea and a couple slices of cake to accompany the beverage. Honestly, this was the most fun I'd had in a long time. In recent years, I'd become a bit of a recluse much preferring to stay at home than venture into the unknown filled with strangers. It could be a scary place, as I'd seen. Having Kate around made the worry fade away.

"Nina," the young blonde sat opposite me called out shyly, dragging me from my thought.

It was then I realized I'd been staring at her with a dorky grin plastered to my face. Her cheeks were a little red from being the focus of my attention for… however long I'd been spacing out for.

Instinctively, I glance away and cleared my throat. "Uh, sorry, were you… saying something?"

"No, just… wondered why you were staring at me. Uh, n-not that I mind or anything…" she added as a reassuring afterthought.

Focusing, I reached across the table to take her hand. "Guess I can't help it when there's such a cutie in front of me."

"Oh, hush…" she giggled, going redder than before. At this rate, she'd be the same color as my car. "Quit embarrassing me on purpose."

Squeezing her hand, I fiddled with one of her rings. "Hmm… I'll think about it."

Kate rolled her eyes playfully. "You are _evil_ sometimes, you know that."

"And that's _only_ the beginning," I replied in a much deeper, stereotypical villain voice. The bout of maniacal laughter at the end drew a few looks but I didn't care much. They could think what they wanted.

Sighing melodramatically, she shook her head unable to hide her smile. "You're such a dork."

"As with my evil streak, I've got plenty more to give on the dork front," I shot back playfully, lightly nudging her leg under the table.

Being around Kate was like a breath of fresh air and for the first time in years, I felt genuinely happy… and that did scare me a little. Both because someone like Kate shouldn't make me feel like this and because where there was happiness, there was an equal chance for heartbreak.

* * *

 **Meanwhile – Max's Room – Max's POV**

In a rare turn of events, I was alone for the day. Victoria had some gallery viewing to attend over the weekend – a major bore apparently – while Chloe had some kind of family appointment, much to her disgust. She and David didn't get on great, in all honesty. A _major_ personality clash; the reason why she hung around Blackwell as much as possible.

Ever since agreeing to Victoria's proposal, the three of us had been stuck like glue. As much as I liked their company, it was just as nice to get some time to myself. I'd spent the morning playing my guitar and getting some work done, as well as reading a little. Just generally chilling out and reviewing recent events. I still couldn't believe the sudden veering direction my life had taken. From heartbreak to… this. It was _insane_.

My mind drifted to the Vortex Party the other night. It was the first time in a while that all three of us had gone out together like that. At the beginning of the night, I had been a little hesitant – mostly from knowing that Victoria and Chloe had very nearly hooked up after this kind of party. That feeling had disappeared soon enough once we got there. I'd actually enjoyed myself a lot, more than usual. Normally, I wasn't a huge party goer but going with them always made it fun.

It was almost funny how different Victoria and Chloe were. Throw me into the mix, and you had a pretty diverse cut of the social strata. Somehow, it worked. Victoria got hit on by one of the drunk and high as hell jocks, Chloe coming in to 'defend her honor' by threatening to beat him down. Not that the blonde needed back up, honestly. They could both be pretty scary when they wanted to be. When one of the skaters came over to talk to the bluenette, Victoria stared daggers at them. And when poor old Warren tried to get my attention, he had double the scrutiny. Both of them had a possessive streak, especially when it came to me it seemed. Not that I minded.

I had the feeling they were trying hard to make me feel included, making an extra effort. Something I really appreciated. As much as I wanted to just forget about the mess leading up to this, it was hard. I certainly didn't hold it against them. In all honesty, it could have happened just as easily between me and Chloe, maybe even more so. There had been something between us since we were tweens and it took me dating to really understand just how strong those feelings were. I had to wonder if Chloe had felt something similar at the time – kinda lost, hurt and alone.

At least it all seemed to be pretty much resolved now. Sure, it might still take some getting used to but I was more than willing to give it a damn good go.

Realizing I hadn't actually spoken to Kate today, an odd occurrence, I came to a point in my work where I could stop and ventured across the hall. Normally, she came over to say hi or was around at least. When I reached her door, I knocked. No answer. Frowning, I wondered where she had got to. It was rare for her to go out, especially this late in the afternoon. In fact, she had usually just finished practicing her violin around this time. Where had she gotten to?

Maybe it had something to do with the conversation we had a little while back about Kate's slightly older crush. Could she be on a date? She had seemed pretty happy recently, almost bouncing with excitement. And she was shy as a rule when it came to her personal life. Smiling, I returned to my room, making a mental note to grill my blonde friend for the juicy details later.

* * *

 **Kate's POV**

After the quick break, Nina and I wandered around for a while longer. On the way round, I did a few more doodles of the sea life. Sometimes, I found Nina staring at me with a gentle smile. Whenever our eyes met she glanced away, embarrassed at being caught red-handed. It was funny really. While teaching, she was always so composed and focused. Underneath her work side was a pretty shy person.

I just wished she could relax a little about what was going on between us. Yes, it was a big risk, more for her than me, but we were being careful. None of this was worth doing if it just stressed her out all the time. Sometimes, her eyes were just so… sad.

Finishing up a sketch, I re-joined her over by another tank. She had her back to me, peering in. I watched her for a moment, returning the favor. It was strange seeing her in casual clothing; jeans, a white and black striped jumper, dark trilby hat, red sneakers, bracelets on her left wrist and a silver ring she always seemed to wear on her left index finger.

Cautiously, I snaked my arms around her in a hug, making her jump a little. I felt her hand come to rest on mine, sighing. "Kate… you scared me. Guess I'm gonna have to watch out for you from now on, little ninja."

"Hey, who are you calling little," I pouted, giving her ribs a light prod.

"Sorry, sorry… ouch, and you say _I'm_ the evil one. Jeez…" she chuckled, letting our hands intertwine as I pressed into her back.

We stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the moment. Eventually, I pulled back and came to stand beside her. "Mind if I get a picture of us?"

The question caught her off guard, dark eyes widening slightly. "Uh… I'm not very photogenic..."

"I highly doubt that. And even if you're not, I'd still like a couple," I gently insisted, hoping she'd say yes.

She bit her lip, giving it some thought. "Okay then, you've twisted my arm."

We stood in front of the tank, faces close as we angled my phone camera to get both of us in. The first was a little blurry and the next cut part of Nina's face out. Readjusting our positions, the third try was a success. Normally, I hated pictures with me in, avoided it like the plague. This time was a definite exception.

"Huh, looks pretty good," she admitted while examining the photo.

There was one more thing I wanted to try. It was a little embarrassing but worth it. This was the first proper date I'd ever been on so I wanted to do it right. Capture the perfect moment as Max always said when she took pictures on our days together.

"Can we… get one that's a little more… coupley?" It might be a bit of a selfish request but… I wanted to capture this day for what it really was.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Totally. Just, um… keep it to yourself, okay?" Clearing her throat, Nina posed for a cheek kiss. I could tell she was a little nervous having something vaguely incriminating captured but she didn't complain.

Smiling at the picture, which came out pretty well if I did say so myself, I returned her cheek kiss. "Thank you."

Max would've done a way better job, I knew, but this was definitely a keeper. If only I could use it as my phone background… too risky, though. Maybe one day, I would be able to. Until then, I just had to appreciate it in private.

"No problem," she replied, a little flustered now. "I, um, wouldn't mind a copy. Of both. If it's not too much trouble or anything."

"Sure, I'll send it to you." Not waiting around, I selected the string of texts I shared with Nina and - careful to ensure hers was the only number that would receive the pictures - I sent it.

A moment later, her phone vibrated and she checked it with a soft smile. "Perfect, thanks."

With pictures exchanged, we continued wandering around the aquarium hand in hand, stopping to examine new tanks on the way. We took it slow, wanting to enjoy and prolong this time as much as possible. All good things come to an end, unfortunately. After browsing through the gift shop, Nina getting me a cute turtle key chain, we headed back to her car.

"So, what do you fancy to eat?" she asked curiously. "We can go anywhere you want. There's a nice Chinese takeout near where I live. Uh, you know, if you want to… swing by my place… or we can go somewhere else. That's…" She cleared her throat, point losing traction. "…fine, too."

I smiled, nodding eagerly. "I'd like that, yes. Gives me a chance to meet Oliver."

Going to Nina's place made me feel happy, like this was a real thing between us. Not some make believe fairy tale.

* * *

 **Nina's POV**

When I started up my car, I realized that maybe I should've thought this through _before_ inviting Kate back to my place. First off, I was pretty sure there were some dirty clothes linger around… and dirty dishes in the sink. Second, it was dangerous. I would _never_ do anything she didn't want me to and I suspected it would take her a while to actually want to go further than just kissing, but… what if she got caught up in the moment? It happened. More importantly, what if _I_ did? Could I trust myself?

By this point, it didn't matter whether I could or not. I had to. Feeling nervous, I drove us back towards my place. Sucking it up, we pulled into the parking lot and got out. The takeaway was pretty close by, only a ten-minute walk, so we headed there before getting too comfortable at home. After ordering our food, we headed back down the street and up to my apartment. The walk up was a little nerve wracking. I just hoped Kate didn't feel the same…

When we got inside, Kate took a moment to take in her new surroundings. "Nice place. Very cozy."

"Thanks, I tried to get that vibe." Before I could say another word, I heard the pitter patter of paws and an impatient yowl as Oliver appeared from my bedroom.

The ginger fuzzball sauntered up, giving Kate an inquisitive glance. Smiling, she crouched down and stuck her hand out for him to sniff. "You must be Oliver. A pleasure."

After checking her out, he gave a deep purr and brushed up against her hand, demanding she stroke him. Chuckling, she got to work hitting all the right spots. I shook my head, kicking off my shoes and hanging up Kate's jacket before dumping the bags in the open kitchen area. The prospect of food encouraged him over, meowing expectantly.

"Worse than a kid, I swear…" I smirked as I filled up his food bowl.

Kate leaned against one of the counters, watching us. "Aw, but he's so cute. As much as I love my little Alice, I'd snap him up in a heartbeat."

"Guess I'll have to check your coats and bags on the way out," I teased lightly, getting the kettle going and grabbing some plates.

Despite my best protests, Kate took charge setting my small table while I dished up. Between us, it didn't take long to get everything ready. We sat down after I shooed Oliver away from the table. He was a real pain in the ass sometimes. Thankfully, he got the hint and took position on the couch while we ate.

Kate was a pretty slow eater, which was fine by me. Not like I was in any rush at all. The longer we stayed like this, the better. Finishing off our meal, we moved over to the couch to watch some Disney films with a bowl of popcorn and another round of tea. Shuffling Oliver around so he was sitting across mine and Kate's lap, I hesitantly put an arm around the blonde. She accepted it gladly, resting her head on my shoulder as she stroked the purring ginger cat. For the first time in years, I felt truly content.

At the end of our first film – Alice in Wonderland, of course – Kate got up to use the bathroom. Much to Oliver's disapproval, who skulked off towards my bedroom again. While she was away, I refilled the popcorn and grabbed a couple glasses of water. It wasn't too late yet, enough time for at least one more movie before I would take her back to Blackwell. Honestly, I didn't want the day to end. If I could relive today over and over again for the rest of my life, I'd be happy.

On her way back, she stopped to look at a familiar framed sketch, face lighting up immediately. "Is that… my drawing?"

Honestly, I was a little embarrassed. "Uh, yeah… figured it deserved a frame and all…"

A fond smile tugged at her lips as she sat back down on the couch. "I'm glad you thought it was worth the effort."

"Of course. Any gift from you is," I insisted more forcefully than intended, feeling a light blush on my cheeks. "I, uh… really like it, so… yeah… And Oliver would hate me if I didn't put it up, too."

That got the blonde girl grinning like a fool. "Oh, Nina… you sure know how to make a girl happy, huh?"

"Sometimes…" I muttered, thoughts briefly resting in Izzie before focusing back on the here and now. "Let's hope the trend continues, huh?"

Going to the bathroom myself, giving my face a splash, I then joined her snuggling up once more. This time, I couldn't pay too much attention to the film, more focused on Kate. Every time she caught me staring, I glanced away shyly. However, my eyes were always drawn back to her.

* * *

 **Kate's POV**

I could feel Nina's eyes on me every few moments, not focused on the film at all. She obviously wanted to kiss me or something, that much was clear from her eyes and expression. Still, she refrained… which was a little disappointing. On the fourth or fifth time, I decided to take the initiative.

In a decisive move, I leaned in a brushed my lips against hers. She was a little taken aback, the shock soon fading as she kissed me back. Her hand found mine, resting lightly on my thigh as we shared a tender kiss. I could tell she was holding back, deciding the pace for me. While I knew she was only trying to be considerate, it kind of annoyed me. Determined, I kissed her with more feeling. She faltered for a split second, pulling back to look into my eyes. Her own registered shock, a faint flicker of fear and mild longing.

Then, she was kissing me again, less restrained this time. I felt something warm and wet on my lips, her tongue gently asking. Up till now, things had been pretty tame. Was I ready to take it another step? Faltering for a second, I pushed the doubt back and allowed her full access. Her moves were slow at first, letting me acclimatize. I hadn't done this with anyone before. God only knew what my mom or auntie would think if they could see me now…

Their opinions didn't matter to me in this moment. The only person I cared about was Nina. It didn't take long to get into a rhythm, still a little shy. It remained gentle yet I could sense a hungry undertone, longing for more. I held her close, a pleasant warmth spreading through my body as her tongue explored my mouth.

My heart raced, lightheaded as she pulled back. Her eyes were gentle if a little uncertain, cupping my cheek. "That wasn't… too soon, was it?"

I shook my head, putting a hand over hers. "No, it wasn't. Nina, I… please don't treat me like a child who doesn't know what she wants. I appreciate you giving me time to settle, but…" Sighing, I averted my eyes. "I want this to feel like a real thing, not... temporary or pretend. You don't have to be so hesitant all the time. I mean, I'll be sure to let you know if I'm not ready for something, believe me."

A sigh reached my ears, eyes flicking back to Nina, who seemed to be thinking it all over. "You're right, Kate. Guess it's hard to forget that you're not that much younger than me. If it wasn't for the whole… student thing, I wouldn't even notice. You know, you're probably more mature than me."

"Just try to think of me as your, uh…" I hesitated, not quite sure how I would classify our relationship in all honesty.

"Girlfriend?" she finished hesitantly.

"Yeah, that," I confirmed shyly. "I'm glad you said it, because I didn't want to assume…"

Nina actually smiled at that, soft and reassuring. "Well, assume away."

"Just think of me as your… girlfriend, not your student, if possible. And I'll do the same to you, not think of you as my teacher… outside of class, anyway," I proposed, wanting this to work.

Instead of speaking, she kissed me again, much less cautious this time. That more than answered my question. Soon, it started getting close to curfew and Nina drove me back to Blackwell. She offered walking me back but I declined, not wanting her to get worried about being caught together.

"Well… if you're sure…" she conceded, glancing around before giving one final goodnight kiss. "See you around, little one."

I narrowed my eye playfully. "What did I say about calling me little?"

That got her chuckling, going in for another longer kiss before she tore herself away. "Thanks for a great day."

"Hey, that's my line," I pointed out with a grin. Today had been magical, over way too soon.

"Let's not wait too long for the next one, yeah." Something told me she was reluctant to leave, and so was I. "I'll, uh, see you on Monday. Keep in touch." Somehow, she managed to tear herself away – not without getting another kiss first - and drove off.

I waved her off, smiling to myself like a complete dork. Clutching my newly acquired key chain in my hands, I headed back to the dorm with a skip in my step. Monday honestly couldn't come around soon enough.

* * *

 **So, one more long chapter for this fic left, I reckon. Will Victoria, Max, and Chloe overcome their issues to make their relationship work? And will Nina and Kate be able to face the challenges just on the horizon? Find out next time…**


	3. Part Three: Consequences

**Hey guys, welcome back like a month later than I intended to finish this story. I'm gonna slap a big ol' NSFW warning on this one :p Also, brief mentions of physical abuse.**

 **As a quick note (which some of you may already know), one of my other stories 'Butterfly Wings' (co-written with tylerbamafan34) is being turned into an LIS fan-made sequel game. If you want to follow developments, volunteer or just chat with other LIS nerds, join our discord: discord. gg** **/9peBgHN (remove spaces since this site is awkward about links)**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Consequences**

 **Four Days Later, Afternoon - Nina's POV**

Next week came around too quickly. I wanted last Saturday to repeat forever. In my mind, it could to an extent. That had been my first date in years, distant memories of previous ones clouded by guilt and heartbreak. During mine and Kate's time together, I felt so much lighter – despite the odd reminder of our precarious situation. A breath of fresh air.

Right now, I was sat in my office sorting out some paperwork and admin. That didn't help my focus, which kept drifting over to thoughts of Kate. She was meeting up with Max today after classes were over, so I would have to forego seeing her today. That made me a little sad but I couldn't monopolize her time.

All I wanted to do was hold Kate, tell her everything she deserved to hear, fall asleep in her arms, kiss her… the rest of that thought was more problematic.

"Ms. Langley." I turned at the voice, seeing a man with glasses and a short beard in my doorway. Mark Jefferson, the photography teacher at Blackwell.

Fighting the blush at being caught fantasizing, I put on a more professional expression, inviting him inside. "Yes, Mr. Jefferson."

He shut the door behind him, taking the seat opposite. "I just wanted to have a quick chat about one of our students, Kate Marsh." My heart spiked, trying to keep my face stoic. "I'd noticed that a little while ago, she was looking quite disheartened. She seems to have perked up recently but I do think it would be best to keep an eye on her. Same with Maxine Caulfield."

Letting out a soft sigh of relief at not being called out, I neatened a pile of papers. "Oh, don't worry. I'll be keeping a close eye on them both. From what I've heard, they should be fine now but I agree it's best to remain vigilant."

"You've spoken with them?" he asked, not accusing just curious… although my brain tried to interpret it as the former.

"With Kate, yes," I confirmed hesitantly, fingers – which had touched her soft skin and lightly tangled themselves in her golden locks as we kissed – trembling ever so slightly. "And she has informed me on Max's situation, too."

"I see," he muttered to himself, deep in thought. "I suppose it's easier to approach and open up to certain teachers about problems than others, which is understandable. So long as they are not under further distress, that is all that matters."

"If I see any reason for concern, I'll let you know," I promised, knowing full well I couldn't discuss this further with him.

"And I shall do the same. Kate, in particular, seems a million times happier now." He offered me a smile before heading off to his office.

It always made me a little paranoid when anyone mentioned Kate to me, feeling like somehow they knew what we were doing. That was unlikely, since if anyone did they would most likely report it straight away. Still, it didn't ease my worries. Pushing back on the fear of exposure, I made my way to the parking lot.

As I reached my car, I noticed something that hadn't been there before: scratches on the body paintwork. Not just any scratches either, the word 'BITCH' clearly visible on the driver's side door. Cursing under my breath and letting out a frustrated sigh, my mind jumped to the prime suspect – Nathan Prescott. Clearly, he hadn't taken too kindly to my intervention on his behavior.

Running fingers through my hair, I turned on my heel to find the head of security at Blackwell – David Madsen. I hadn't spoken to him much, although I knew a lot of people held him in low regard. He was very stern, verging on paranoid. Given my experience of rumor, I didn't like to place my trust in idle gossip.

I found him fairly quickly, doing his rounds. When he saw me approach, he stopped and spoke in his naturally gruff tone. "Ms. Langley."

"Mr. Madsen." I returned the short greeting. "I was wondering if you could perhaps help me."

"Depends. What do you need?" he pressed, eyes flickering with curiosity.

"Well, it's better if I show you, I think." I led him out to the parking lot, showing off my new decal, managing a wry tone peppered with irritation. "I'm not so sure about the design myself, thoughts?"

He got in close, examining the damage with a deep frown. "These punk asses have no damn respect."

"I have a pretty good idea of who did this, but I was hoping that there may be more conclusive evidence." If anyone here could catch Nathan, it was David.

"Let me guess, Prescott," he concluded.

I nodded, voicing my suspicions. "I caught him bullying another student a while back and I suppose this is his payback."

"I've been waiting for an opportunity like this to confront his behavior." Not wasting time, he took pictures of the scratches and car in general so nobody could deny the evidence. "There's a camera pretty much pointed at this spot, so if that little shit did this, I'll know."

"Thank you, Mr. Madsen. I appreciate it."

David gave a stiff nod. "He's been strutting around like he owns this place for too long. At the very least, we'll be able to fix your car. Sean Prescott, Nathan's father, likes throwing money at his problems."

He stomped off, no doubt ready to gather evidence against Nathan. Sighing at the persisting scratches, I got in my car and drove home. Hopefully, I could get that sorted out before Kate had to see it. She'd only worry. And Nathan was nothing compared to what I'd dealt with over the years.

* * *

 **After Class - Kate's Room - Max's POV**

Kate and I had arranged a tea session for after class, both eager to catch up on what had been going on in our lives recently. Between all the drama with Chloe and Victoria, and whoever had caught Kate's attention, we'd been slacking on making definite time to catch up.

After dropping off my things and grabbing a quick shower, we got our usual set up ready. It didn't take long to fall back into our routine, drinking and chatting away about everything and anything. I watched her closely, noting the occasional distant smile, like she was reliving a fond memory. I wondered if it had anything to do with her disappearance the other day.

Unable to hold the question back any longer, my curiosity got the better of me. "So, you seem… happy."

"I am, Max. I, uh…" she cleared her throat, blushing lightly, "…went on a date over the weekend."

I smiled as her cheeks gained an increasingly pink hue. "I figured as much. How'd it go?"

"Amazing. We went to an aquarium, had tea, took some photos and she brought me a cute keychain." She took out her keys to show me the little turtle now dangling from them.

"You know I'm a sucker for photos. Mind if I see?" Kate seemed to stop dead in her tracks, the joy shifting to fear. I immediately began to backtrack. "You don't have to or anything."

"No, I… I trust you, Max." Hesitantly, she pulled her phone from her pocket and with slightly shaking fingers, handed it over.

Getting closer, I examined the date photo, eyes widening when I realized who Kate's crush was. Someone very familiar – dark skin, a mane of thick brown hair, tawny eyes… I looked over at my blonde friend, searching for answers. She seemed almost ashamed and very nervous about how I would judge her.

Swallowing my shock, I tried to assume a passive expression. "That's… Ms. Langley, right?"

Giving a hesitant nod, she watched me scroll through the pictures. I didn't think I'd ever seen Kate smile so broadly, the same with Ms. Langley. Admittedly, they did look pretty cute together. Still, I was a little hesitant knowing the full breadth of the situation.

Biting my lip, I passed her phone back. "So, uh… how did this all come about?"

Cautiously, Kate recalled the events that had led up to this moment. The way Ms. Langley - or Nina as she referred to her– helped cheer Kate up a lot and defended her against Nathan. How the feelings of admiration and gratefulness had shifted to a confused attraction. All the while, she fiddled with the keychain for comfort.

When she had come to the end of her recounting, I let it all sink in. "So… you do like her, yeah?"

Kate's expression became determined. "Yes, I do, Max. I really like her. And I know that… we're not supposed to be doing this, but…" Her resolve faltered, confidence waning.

I closed my eyes, thinking it over. On the one hand, you could view this as a major abuse of power from Nina's side and on the other, a genuine mutual relationship between two young women under unfortunate circumstances. Her position as Kate's teacher made those lines much harder to define. Nina didn't seem like the type to manipulate people, especially given what my friend had said about her reluctance to act, but… looks could be deceiving.

What should I do in this situation?

Sighing, I opened my eyes again. Kate was staring at me, waiting for a response either way. "Kate, listen to me. You're playing a pretty dangerous game here for both of you. I would hate to see you get hurt, or for Ms. La- uh, Nina to get in serious trouble. She seems like a nice person."

"Oh, she is, Max," Kate confirmed softly, smiling like I'd never seen her smile before. The way I'd seen Chloe or Victoria smiled at me sometimes, or at each other.

That made all this even more difficult. If Kate was involved with someone clearly horrible and unscrupulous, I wouldn't even need to doubt the decision to report it. It didn't sound like either of them had intended for this to happen and Nina definitely sounded like she had tried to brush the feeling off, push Kate away.

For now, I decided to trust Kate's judgment, hoping I was right to do so. "I guess I can't stop you without going totally overboard and I don't want to make you sad. I just… promise me that you'll make sure this is what you want and that you turn to me whenever you need to talk. Please."

My response stunned her, then a smile erupted on her face and she gave me a tight hug. "I will, Max. And thank you. I know this is strange, I think so too, but I can't change how I feel."

"Yeah, I kind of get that," I muttered, mind wandering back to Chloe and Victoria.

As much as I tried to hate them for what they did, I couldn't. All because I had feelings for them, considered them special to me. That didn't change overnight and you sure as hell couldn't control it easily, if ever.

I hugged Kate back just as tight, seriously praying that I had done the right thing supporting her decision.

* * *

 **Two Days Later, Afternoon – Photography Classroom**

Ever since Kate told me about her and Nina, I couldn't think about much else. Still pondering over what the right move here was as Kate's friend. I watched Nina deliver her lesson, eyes lingering on her blonde girlfriend much longer than anyone else in the room. Something I wasn't quite sure how to feel about.

I spent the whole lesson just watching, not really paying attention. Did Nina care about Kate? Was it all just an act to fool her? I couldn't help but doubt the intentions. When the bell rang, I didn't move. My classmates filed out, all except Kate as expected. She seemed surprised I was still there, Nina even more so.

When we were finally alone, I stood and approached my art teacher. "So, Ms. Langley…"

"Uh, yes, Max?" she replied, hesitant and confused, glancing at Kate for answers. She had none to give.

"I know." Those two words struck fear into Nina's heart, turning pale. "Kate told me. She trusts me enough. And I'm trusting you enough to not mess her around."

"Max…" Kate interjected, but I cut her off.

"Because if you hurt her…" I clenched my fists, feeling unusually angry.

Although she was slightly older, Nina looked so much younger all of a sudden. Like a child or a puppy being told off. "Max… I don't want to hurt her. And I will do everything within my power not to. I… really like Kate, okay. Whatever anyone else thinks."

That confession made my blonde friend shift with embarrassment. Nina looked me right in the eyes, conveying that she meant every word.

I believed her. "Okay."

She seemed surprised at how quickly I had backed down. In truth, I had not intended to expose her. Not unless there was a good reason. The tension in her shoulders faded, giving way to a subtle shake. It seemed she had been genuinely afraid. That knowledge made me feel bad but it had to be done.

Sensing it, Kate moved over to hold her hand. "Hey, it's okay. Max is my friend. She wouldn't do anything spiteful to me, or you by extension."

Calming down a little, Nina pulled Kate into a hug. "I know. You've told me what a lovely person she is, and I understand why she's doing this."

As I watched them, catching half whispered assurances and the odd brush of lips against skin, I felt like I had made the right decision.

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later, Weekend - Kate's POV**

It had been a while since I visited home. Between school, my friends and Nina, my time had been limited. Of course, I called and texted but that wasn't quite the same. The weekend seemed like the best time for it. I asked Max to take care of Alice for me while I was away; I had almost asked Nina but that would raise a lot of unwanted questions if she was caught going to my room. There would be no plausible explanation for that.

Had she been a student here, that wouldn't be a problem. She could come to my room whenever she wanted. We could have a sleepover – watch films, chatter idly, kiss and cuddle as much as we wanted without fear… if only. While I was terrified about what my family, friends, and church would think of me, I didn't want to hide her or be hidden. An infuriating limbo state.

With a sigh, the bus pulled into the stop down my street. I got off, shifting the bag strap on my shoulder before making a move. I had made this walk so many times, ever since I was little. Huddling up in my jacket, I briskly strolled to the familiar building I had called home for most of my life. An equal sense of relief and anxiousness flooded through me. It almost felt like my family would know my secret the second I stepped in the door, however ridiculous that sounded.

Swallowing my apprehensions, I took the key from my pocket, smiling at the turtle keychain Nina had got for me on our first official date. In a way, she was with me even here. I fired her off a quick text to let her know I got here safely before entering my house.

Almost the second I stepped across the threshold, someone clamped onto me like a vice. "Katieeeeeeeeeeeeee."

Smiling, I glanced down to see my youngest sister – Lynn – clinging to my waist. I ruffled her blonde hair lightly. "Hey, Lynn."

My other sister, Sarah, wasn't far behind, more reserved in her hug but just as filled with love. "Wondered if you would ever pay us a visit."

"I wouldn't hear the end of it if I didn't," I pointed out, getting a smile of confirmation in return.

"And the wanderer returns." My dad's voice carried over from the hallway, moving closer to join in on the hug. "Welcome back."

After I'd given everyone present hugs, we moved into the kitchen where mom was preparing food. She turned to me, managing a small smile. "Glad to see you back, Kate."

Most days, she was stern and stoic, but sometimes she did let slip some emotion behind the otherwise icy mask. "Good to be back."

We all helped set the table with no breakages. Honestly a miracle. Our meal was as good as always, a relaxed atmosphere and idle chatter. Everything was going so smoothly… until my phone went off with a text from Nina.

 **Nina: Glad to hear you got there okay :)**

 **Kate: Missing you already xoxo**

 **Nina: when you get back**

 **Nina: maybe I can work on getting that second date :p**

 **Kate: we'll see**

 **Nina: :O**

 **Nina: so mean :(**

"You seem to be checking your phone a lot," mom observed, accusing.

Feeling uncharacteristically defensive, I snapped back at her. "Uh, am I not allowed to?"

That had _not_ been the right thing to do. At all. "Don't start back talking me. This is supposed to be a family day. I'm sure you can go that long without texting or whatever you're doing."

Sensing the increasing tension, dad tried to curb the oncoming fight. "Come on, dear, let's not cause a scene. Not when Kate's come back to see us for the weekend."

"I'm simply trying to talk with my daughter, Richard," mom countered, jaw tightening. "I think I'm entitled to do that as a mother. Now, who are you texting?"

"My friends." Not a lie. Nina _was_ my friend… and so much more.

"Which 'friends'?" she pressed, narrowing her eyes.

I frowned at her emphasis. "Why do you say it like that?"

"Because of what people your age are like," she replied, voice carrying an iciness to it.

"What…" I bristled at the insinuation. "Who I talk to is _none_ of your business."

"And it's behavior like that which makes me suspicious. Who knows what you've been getting up to at Blackwell," she added with a deep sigh.

"Mary, stop it. Right now," dad demanded in a no-nonsense tone.

"Are you not concerned about the people our daughter is mixing with?" mom countered instantly.

"It's not _our_ place," he reminded, giving me an apologetic glance.

"I cannot believe I'm hearing this," she muttered incredulously.

I couldn't take it anymore. "Mom, don't. I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions, being friends with or date whoever I want to."

Mom's eyes widened slightly, soon narrowing. "Dating? I never said anything about that…"

"I, um, was just using it as an example. I didn't mean…" I stuttered, realizing my fatal error.

"Who are you dating, Kate?" she pressed, face as hard as stone.

"Nobody…" I muttered weakly, wishing I was better at lying.

She clearly wasn't convinced. "This is what I was worried about. The fact that you kept this from us must mean the boy is no good. Sending you to Blackwell was a mistake."

"No, that's not… you know what, I don't even care anymore." I was past the point of logical thought, my words fuelled by anger. "Yes, I _am_ dating someone. And SHE is the kindest, sweetest person I've ever met."

There was total silence, nobody daring to speak. That was when I knew… I'd messed up. Maybe one day, I would've told them but _definitely_ not like this. Without even waiting for an answer, I grabbed my bag and left, crying the whole way. It wasn't supposed to end like this. Why did I say that? So stupid.

Instinctively, I grabbed my phone and with shaking fingers, dialed Nina's number. I needed her right now.

"Ah, my little marshmallow, what's up?" she replied, tone equal parts teasing and loving. "Did you miss me that much?"

"Nina, I…" A loud sob erupted from my throat, despite my attempts to stifle it.

"Kate, what's wrong? Talk to me, please. Where are you?" The sudden concern in her voice made me want to cry even more, not that it was possible.

"Uh, walking along the road, near my house," I revealed between sniffles, disappearing further into my thin cardigan. Should've grabbed a coat on the way out.

After giving her the address, I could hear shuffling in the background, keys jangling, a door opening and car unlocking. "Don't move, Kate. I'll be right there. Stay on the line until I get to you, okay."

"Yes, there's a bus shelter along the road. I'll wait there," I said as I sat down, shivering a little as I hugged myself.

It only took her ten minutes to get here, a journey that probably should have taken at least twenty minutes on a good day. She must've really floored it. When she spotted me, she ran over and scooped me up in a hug. "Oh, Kate…"

The tears began falling again as I buried my face in her shoulder, sobbing my heart out. My hands dug into her jacket, her scent familiar and soothing. She wrapped her jacket around me to help warm me up, holding me close as she whispered reassurances and peppered my face with light kisses. After some time - could've been two minutes or twenty for all I knew - she ushered me into her car and we drove.

Silence for a long time, one Nina broke. "Ready to talk about what happened?"

I shrugged, staring out of the window with red eyes. "I… got in a fight with my mom, as usual. And I… ended up mentioning you, that I was… dating a woman. Guess my anger clouded my judgment for a moment there. I didn't say you're name or… that you were my teacher. I just… ran."

Immediately, I could tell that she blamed herself for this. "Kate, I…"

No, I wouldn't let her do this. "Don't even start blaming yourself for this. Please, I can't deal with that now. Just… take me to your place. Don't feel like going back to Blackwell."

Nodding silently, she turned off the road towards her apartment building. Her fingers lightly drummed on the steering wheel, passing sideways glances my way. I could tell she was nervous about this, apprehensive, yet she said nothing. The silence continued all the way up the stairs, my hand firmly clasped around hers.

When we got up there, she sat me down on the couch and disappeared off into her bedroom. Then, she headed into the bathroom, the sound of rushing water and shuffling filtering into the rest of the apartment as I sat on the couch.

A few moments later, she returned with a gentle smile. "Now, why don't you go get yourself a nice hot bath and I'll see about making us some hot chocolates. Sound like a good deal?"

I nodded, slouching over to the bathroom not even bothering to lock the door I was in such a daze. Nina had put out some clean towel and clothes for me to use. Her kindness made me want to cry all over again. Undressing, I slid into the pleasantly hot water and tried to forget about what happened earlier.

After some time, I heard a gentle knock at the door. "Kate, love, sorry to bother you but are you okay in there?"

"Yeah, just relaxing," I replied, not even sure how long I'd been in here for.

"Okay, good." She sounded relieved. I wondered if she was worried because of what happened to Izzie. "Just take your time and I'll be out here if you need me for anything."

Figuring I'd been in long enough, I stepped out and dried myself off, letting the water out. Nina had left some pajamas - fuzzy red checked bottoms and a black tank top with a fluffy red and white spotted dressing gown, as well as some slipper socks. I smiled, realizing she really had thought of everything.

Putting my bra and underwear back on, I got changed and headed back out. Nina was in the kitchen area, making hot chocolate with whipped cream, chocolate sprinkles, and marshmallows. Oliver was hanging around too, practically sat on her foot as he watched her work and hum to herself. My heart swelled slightly at the effort she was going to make me feel better.

When she was in a position not to knock anything over from shock, I snaked my arms around her waist and rested my head on her back.

She jumped, narrowly avoiding knocking a mug onto the floor. "Jeez, I still maintain you're a ninja."

"Or maybe you're just not very observant," I muttered into her back, sounding much less humorous than I had intended.

"Could be that, too," she admitted as she turned around, taking my face in her hands. "Feel better?"

I nodded. "A little, yeah."

She placed a kiss on my forehead, then lightly bumped noses. "You will a lot soon once you've experienced my famous hot chocolate making skills."

Motioning to the couch, she brought over steaming drinks and flicked the TV on to a film neither of us was paying attention to. We huddled up in a blanket, sharing tender kisses in between sips. Some of them became more involved, tongue running across lips and teeth. I was still getting used to this intimacy but I wanted more.

Breaking the kiss, I took her hand and ran it over my face, down my neck and stopping on the left-hand side of my chest. She froze up, not sure how to proceed. Her eyes flashed with longing, betraying her true desire. Very hesitantly, she squeezed my breast through clothing, watching closely for my reaction. I leaned forward and kissed her, let her know I wanted that.

I was done with people trying to tell me what I could and couldn't do, who I was allowed to be friends with or love. Instead of overthinking as always, I simply listened to what my body was telling me.

Right now, it was telling to trust her entirely.

* * *

 **Nina's POV**

I had known this might happen if I started letting her come over. It was dangerous, especially when she felt so alone and vulnerable. This was the last thing I should be encouraging… but then I remembered her words from before: 'please, don't treat me like a child who doesn't know what she wants'.

Swallowing, I leaned in closer to her and gave her a hesitant kiss. She threw her arms around my neck, pulling me in closer. That was all the incentive I needed. I let go of that flicker of doubt, kissing her passionately as my hand rested on her thigh. She inhaled sharply as my fingers began working their way along her leg. I paused to check she was still okay, going back to kissing her again. It was intoxicating, mouth exploring hers, hands mapping out her body.

My hands stopped at her ass, giving a light squeeze to test the waters. When she hummed in approval, I pressed harder and lifted her off the floor. Her arms and legs wrapped around me tight, not even flinching as I carried her across my apartment over to my bedroom. Kate really didn't weigh much and I was fairly strong. Oliver darted out under my feet, nearly tripping me up. Breaking the kiss for a moment, I gave him an unappreciative glare before continuing my journey.

Carefully, I put her down on the bed, breaking the kiss to climb on top and straddle her. She looked up at me, eyes filled with mild longing. Still clothed, my hands wandered over her body, giving her time to acclimatize. Every now and then, she sighed lightly, hips moving under me. When I reached her breasts, I lightly squeezed each in turn, again making sure she wanted this. When she let out a soft moan, I knew it was time.

Gently, my fingertips came to rest under the waistline of her - or rather my - pajama pants, before slowly pulling the tank top over her head. Her back arched slightly, helping me get her out of it. Soon enough, it had been thrown to the floor. I could see her struggling against the urge to cover herself up. Not wanting her to feel uncomfortable, I took her hands and put them at the hem of my own shirt, both of us working together to get it off.

Mesmerized, I started at the pale skin of her stomach, her bra the only remaining barrier, and the small golden cross resting at her sternum. I could feel her eyes on me too, taking my own body in. I felt fingers trace skin, making me shudder. Her hazel eyes promised me that everything would be okay now. And I chose to believe her, even if I knew it wouldn't be.

Pressing my mouth to her skin, I left a trail of kisses. The tip of my tongue poked through my lips, dabbing cautiously before I try an experimental lick. Next, I lightly tease my teeth into her shoulder, making her gasp when I press harder. Focusing on one spot - close to her collarbone - I kissed, bit and sucked until a small mark appeared. My lips moved to the base of her neck, teeth grazing.

Fingers wandered over the right cup of her bra, squeezing. Feeling her grind slightly against me, I snaked my hands around her back and undid her bra strap, letting her return the favor. This time, she faltered, unsure where to look for a second. Smiling gently, I took her hand in mine, placing a kiss on the back of her palm and wrist, guiding it over my chest.

Her fingers closed around my left breast, lightly massaging. I pressed into her, making some friction as our crotches rubbed together. Leaving her to it, I got to work on her chest, hearing a short, surprised gasp as my index finger circled her nipple, giving it a playful flick. Smirking, I took it between my teeth, using my tongue to stimulate her already erect nipple. My own breasts rubbed against her stomach, back lightly scratched by fingernails.

Turned on now, I let my fingers brush against the inside of her still clothed thigh. She squirmed underneath me, trying to find some release. Hesitating for a moment, I let my fingers circle her waistband, feeling her hands pulling down on mine. In a matter of seconds, the only thing left on either of us was underwear. I played with the edge of the fabric, feeling her do the same as she pressed against me.

Biting my lip, I looked down at the girl I shouldn't want to do this with… and put all my doubts aside. Right now in this moment, nothing else mattered other than me wanting this with Kate. Catching her eyes, I helped her out of the final thing keeping her from being totally naked, and let her do the same. No turning back now.

My fingers brushed against her now bare inner thigh, her body tensing in anticipation. And then, my finger slid inside her, making her gasp. I'd only ever done this with one other person before, Izzie. She had been my first and last… until now, at least. After she tried to kill herself, my sex drive plummeted - linking it with the bad memories and guilt. It seemed that Kate had awakened something buried deep, dormant.

I almost couldn't believe I was doing this, part of me didn't want to believe. I was willingly and knowingly having sex with a student, not just any student, either. One I could easily grow to love given time. Maybe I already did...

I teased her, slipping in and out, circling before dipping into her again. She writhed at my touch, whimpering softly when I withdrew, each time more disappointed. If this was her first time, I wanted to make sure she would remember it, get the fullest experience, as long as possible.

"Doing okay?" I asked, watching her expression shift as she pushed herself against my hand.

"Mmm… ye-yeah," she managed through breaths, exhaling as I got to work.

As I eased another finger inside, I lightly tugged at her right nipple with my mouth, eliciting a much deeper moan this time. What was I doing? I shouldn't want this and yet… Kate's sounds of approval and encouragement sent me wild. I felt her hands at my back, fingers digging in slightly as she arched her back into my touch.

Before she could get too hot and bothered, I eased out of her, licking my now wet fingers clean. "Let's change it up, hmm?"

To her surprise, I moved my head down in between her legs, kissing her inner thigh as I went. She seemed almost embarrassed when I got to my destination, self-conscious. I placed a tentative kiss there to reassure her, tongue circling before I pushed deeper. Holding her legs steady, I lapped at her most sensitive spot, hearing her groan in pleasure. Her fingers tangled in my dark hair, firm yet gently asking for more, not demanding it.

Applying more pressure, I could almost feel her body tensing, hips bucking as I really pushed my tongue in.

"N-Nina… I think…" Kate panted, shallow and uneven.

I paused, wanting to watch her when she finally went over the edge. Effortlessly, I replaced my tongue with fingers, wiping my face quickly before nibbling on her neck. A high-pitched hum, body tensing, toes curling, hands grabbing… a convulsion of pleasurable relief as she climaxed. Such a beautiful sound and sight. Cheeks and skin flushed, hazel eyes glazed over, lips parted, sweat glistening. Her cry echoed around my bedroom as she slumped back into the mattress, trying to catch her breath.

Pulling my fingers out, I laid down beside her, hugging her tight. She buried her head in my shoulder, breath warm against my skin. I stroked her hair, peppering her with kisses as I whispered reassurances.

I _really_ shouldn't have done this. And yet… I didn't regret it. Not one bit.

* * *

 **Next morning - Chloe's POV – Max's Room**

Letting out a groan, I opened bleary eyes. I had no idea what time it was, early morning from the sounds coming from outside. It felt… colder than normal. In my sleep-dazed state, I glanced down to find bare skin. Seemed I'd slept semi-nude. Memories from last night filtered through, explaining a few of the marks and bruises I was beginning to notice.

We decided to crash in Max's room for a sleepover, spent some time watching films – even the dreaded 'Spirits Within' at the brunette's earnest request. After smoking for a while, we kind of ended up kissing somehow. Who started it? I had no idea. Didn't really care.

The three of us huddled in a warm pile of bodies, pillows, and blankets. Some clothing had ended up being discarded, all in a similar state of undress. Both Max and Victoria seemed to have a few scratches and red marks lining their skin – neck, shoulders, and torso.

From what I had gathered before, Max and Victoria had gotten to know each other's bodies a little before the party incident. While I didn't have any serious romantic experience with my brunette friend, I already knew some of her sweet spots from playful tickles and bites – trying to annoy her. As for Victoria… I'd explored a few during our hella close call.

Sighing lightly at that thought, I stared unashamedly at the love bites I'd been responsible for on the other two girls' torsos, and the ones I hadn't. Between us, we'd sure gone to town on one another - stomach, neck, shoulders, back, breasts and one or two further down on legs. Max had been particularly eager to make her mark, perhaps down to the previous uncertainty.

 _Teeth, lips, and tongue roaming across pale plains, mapping out the contours and staking their claims. Breathy sighs and unstifled moans of pleasure, hands clasping sheets and hair. Nails running along spines, bruises formed from eager exploration._

I smiled, the memories running through my mind as I watched them sleep soundly. Out of all the possibilities, I would never have guessed it would end up like this. And I sure as hell wasn't complaining.

* * *

 **Victoria's POV**

I knew Chloe was staring at Max and I, assuming we were both asleep. Me and the brunette were close enough together to secretly plot through non-verbal means alone. When the opportunity came along, the bluenette letting her guard down, we grabbed her and pinned her down together.

"Oh, look what I caught," I added in a teasing tone, watching her struggle… or at least, pretend to. "The infamous beast – Chloe Price."

"Quite the find," Max agreed with a light smirk. "But what to do now we've caught her?"

"Reckon we have a shot at taming her?" I asked with an equally smug grin.

The punk made a low yet playful growl, humoring us. I passed the brunette a sly grin, we moved in sync. I focused on her lips, neck, and shoulders while Max went to town on her stomach and breasts. Between us, the bluenette turned into a gloopy mush, betraying her normally devil-may-care, nonchalant attitude.

Partway through, Max and I put on a little show for her – kissing and touching. At first, the thought had been a little strange. After the first couple of awkward group encounters, we all actually started enjoying it. Like now, for instance. When she couldn't hold back anymore, Chloe practically launched herself at us, resuming last night's activities.

It was a very good thing that today was Sunday.

* * *

 **Nina's POV**

When I woke up the next morning, I felt much warmer than usual and more restricted in my movement. At first, I attributed that to sneaky little Oliver – and in part it was. Not the whole reason, though. My eyes drifted over to the young girl beside me, her arms firmly wrapped around my naked waist.

Then, I remembered.

I froze up, panic engulfing me. Last night, I had done something I never even should have considered… not once. Yet, it had been on my mind on and off for a while. The thing was, I couldn't totally regret it. I had wanted it to happen, and so had Kate… so why did I feel that familiar gnawing of guilt?

During my internal crisis, I felt her stir against me. Her hazel eyes flickered open, first showing mild embarrassment then a shy happiness. "Hi."

Very aware of her lack of clothes – partly but not completely hidden by the blanket – I had no idea where I should look or touch. "Uh, hey…"

Smiling, she leaned in to kiss me, an action I readily accepted despite my doubt. The conflict in my mind faded at her touch, giving way to simpler feelings to process: attraction and a growing longing. I'd felt this once before in my life, not quite the same but close.

As Kate pulled back, she must've noticed the confliction in my brown eyes, concern mirrored in her expression. "Nina, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

She didn't buy that pathetic lie. "Please, tell me."

I didn't want to ruin this, but… "Kate, what we did… I could get in serious trouble for." As her face fell, I was quick to continue. "That doesn't mean I regret it, not really. Part of me wishes I did, then we might not be in this mess."

"You did _nothing_ wrong," she insisted firmly, uncharacteristic of her nature.

I shook my head slowly, holding her closer. "No, I've done a lot of things that are wrong. Things I'll never be able to take back. To you and…" I faltered, reluctant to drag up the past again, especially when this wasn't the time or place.

Instead of rolling her eyes or shouting at me, tired of hearing it, the blonde pressed a light kiss to my lips, then my cheek, and snuggled up closer. "Nina… whatever is bothering you, please say it now. I don't like seeing you suffer like this in silence. I'm here for you."

Her sweet words touched me, caressed my very soul. How could I deny her?

"What happened to Iz… part of me knows it's my fault," I muttered softly, both hoping she would hear and not simultaneously.

"No, Nina. It wasn't," Kate replied firmly, her confidence in me touching.

"You would say that because I haven't told you everything. I ended up snapping at her in my frustration. Lashed out when she seriously didn't deserve it. We didn't speak for a couple days. Soon after she…" My sentence remained unfinished, mind and mouth dragging up the past.

* * *

 _I just couldn't take it anymore. The distance between us. However much I wanted to be there for her no matter what, act completely selfless, I was at breaking point. For weeks, I'd tried so damn hard to put myself second, offer her everything I could give with very little in return. I had hoped it would get better, or that Iz could find the strength to ride out the turbulence._

 _Instead, she had folded in on herself. Whenever I tried to talk to her about the bullying, she either totally blanked me or shouted. A few times, she hit out - black eye, split lip, an almost broken arm... She might not look it, but she could sure pack a punch._

 _I thought it would help, if I just accepted that as a means to absorb her pain, that it would make her feel better. No, it sure didn't do that. Once she calmed down, she just looked so damn sad, mumbling apologies and crying. Each time, I forgave her. Held her close and prayed that this living nightmare would come to an end. So far, it hadn't._

 _I needed to wake up. And so did she._

 _Making my decision, I got up from my bed and grabbed my jacket. I briefly inspected the haggard face looking back in the mirror before leaving; dark circles, unkempt hair and the remnants of Izzie's last violent episode - a purple bruise on my cheek. I had been asked about it, avoiding answers. Trying to protect Iz. She didn't want anyone else to know, to expose her vulnerability… as many times as I argued otherwise. When she tried before, it only made it worse._

 _Honestly, it was getting to the point where it couldn't get much worse._

 _It was getting dark by the time I left, the streets eerily quiet. Huddling up in my jacket, I strolled at a brisk pace until I reached her house. I'd been here more times than I could count, less so recently. Part of me wanted to turn around, knowing it would probably turn out pointless. Another, much larger desire compelled me forward, giving me hope - however misplaced - that maybe something would change if I demanded it._

 _Her house almost faded into existence as I got closer, each step I took growing heavier. The coward in me wanted to bolt; the friend and lover wanted to press forward, winning by a small margin. I couldn't leave it like this. With a shaking hand, I knocked on her door. Once, twice… the third was more of a pound, similar to that of my heart - which I could feel in my throat._

 _No answer._

 _Frustrated, I whipped out my phone and called her number. Again, no answer. I knew she was in, she always was these days. Hiding away from the world. And while I could understand her rejection of the reality which shunned her, I wouldn't allow it to continue._

 _After numerous texts and another umpteen unanswered calls, she finally picked up. As angry as I was for her ignoring me, I was equally glad to hear her voice for the first time in days. "Yes?"_

 _That one word, nothing special or defining about it, almost made me lose my composure to a torrent of conflicting emotions: sadness, irritation, rage, fear… guilt most of all. Whichever way you looked at it, I was a big part of the reason she was like this, so resigned and depressed. That anger I felt, it was mostly directed inwards and at the assholes who had broken my Isabelle. The sweet, kind and caring girl I had fallen head over heels for… and because of that, ruined her life._

 _For that, I hated myself._

 _Unfortunately, the rage won in this instance. "Goddammit, Iz. If you don't open this door right now I will kick it down. You hear me?" My voice broke at the end, biting back tears._

" _Nina…" Her voice was small and broken, my heart dropping and resolve temporarily faltering._

 _She didn't even look like herself, an empty husk. Before, she took great care in her appearance, loved makeup and clothes. Now, the only makeup she wore was that of natural exhaustion. Far from her usual fashion-conscious self, she donned a pair of crumpled gray sweatpants and a well-worn dark green hoodie - too big for her. It was one I had left at her home months ago, long forgotten. In fact now I thought about it, the sweatpants were mine, too._

 _On occasion, she had borrowed my clothes, mostly when she came over to mine and rarely to go out in. More for comfort, slobbing around in. Aka, my entire wardrobe._

 _Swallowing my hesitation, my face fixed in a determined frown, I set this in motion. "We need to talk."_

 _Not even putting up a fight, she stepped aside to let me in. I entered her home, noting how empty it felt. Most days I came over, we were alone but this was the first time it radiated isolation. No peaceful solitude to be found._

 _I followed her into the lounge, sitting across from her. Sadness flickered in her eyes as she watched me, hopeless and tired. We sat in silence for some time, words evading us. This wasn't our first time without conversation but never had it been so awkward or heavy._

" _We can't keep doing this, Iz," I finally managed, voice strained. "Look, I love you, I really do. And you know I would do anything for you… but something has to change."_

" _So, you want to break up? Is that it?" Izzie asked, not sounding surprised in the slightest. Just… drained._

 _Brow furrowing, I shook my head. "No. That is not it at all. I want to get help."_

" _Nobody can help us, Nina," she added, a distant expression and tone._

 _That wasn't true. It couldn't be. "How do we know that until we try?"_

" _I have tried, and we both know how that turned out." She let out a resigned sigh. "It's pointless."_

 _Hearing her say that sent me into a whole new level of anger. "God, listen to yourself. It's like you've already given up."_

 _In response, she shrugged and averted her eyes. "Maybe I have."_

 _I didn't want to hear that. "Oh no, you don't get to give up. Not after everything. I've been here, I still am. You know, I've not been having such a great time with this shit either. But I stayed, for you."_

" _I never asked you to stay." Those six words cut deep, leaving me winded. I couldn't speak, couldn't think._

" _You did not just say that…" I finally managed, incredulous. "I can't fucking believe this. You were more than happy to accept my shoulder to cry on, words to take away the numbness for even a second, body to lash out at when you wanted…"_

 _When she did look at me, her eyes seemed to suggest she regretted saying that, but her mouth remained shut._

" _You know what? Fuck you, okay. Yeah, you didn't ask me to stay but I know you wanted me to, deep down. And I wanted to." The words came tumbling from my mouth, an unstoppable waterfall of previously internalized emotion. "We're supposed to be a team but it's been feeling pretty one-sided lately."_

 _Maybe I shouldn't have left it this long, let it all build up until I was at my limit and beyond. Now, we were both paying the price._

" _You think I want to keep relying on you? Feeling like I'm about to crumble at any given second? Because I don't. But the fact is…" she hesitated, letting out a sigh. "Nevermind."_

" _No, go on. Say it. You want to blame me, right? If you do, that's something we can agree on. Would make a change," I practically snarled, sounding much more bitter than I had wanted._

 _My tone surprised her; she'd never heard me speak like that, let alone aimed at her. I was too far gone to even care, twisted by my anger and fear._

 _Not wanting to say something I would really regret, I turned my back on her. "You need to figure out what the fuck you want, Iz. When you do, let me know."_

" _Nina…" She called out to me, begging me to turn around and hold her like I always did, forgive her._

 _This time, I didn't… not until it was too late. She rang me up on the phone a couple of days later, once my anger had subsided – sounding so lost. I'd tried to backtrack, reassure her that we could get through this together… but it hadn't been enough. Worried and consumed by guilt, I had gone to her side to find her on the brink of death._

 _Things would never be the same after that. Irreversible damage. Other people may have worn her down… but I was the one to break her into a thousand tiny pieces. No amount of time or effort, superglue or duct tape, would make it possible for me to put her back together again. That was something she had to do on her own, without me - her constant reminder of the time she shattered._

 _With that, we drifted apart. Maybe for the better, maybe for the worse. I would never know now._

* * *

I felt the familiar sting of tears in my eyes and the now equally familiar warm pressure as Kate wrapped her arms around me, hugging so tight that she might actually squeeze my soul from my body.

"You tried to help her, even though you had your own stuff to deal with. Without you, she would be dead. Whatever you said or did, you saved her in the end."

"Without me, she wouldn't have had all the hassle to begin with," I reminded, the regret seeping through.

"Some things are worth the pain, however fleeting." Her soft words, ones I didn't feel like I deserved, pushed me over the edge.

I cried, more than I had done in years, letting all the pent-up emotions loose. All the time, Kate held me, rubbed my back, pressed gentle kisses to my skin and whispered words of reassurance. It was reminiscent of what I had done for Iz, a reversal.

While I had been the one offering comfort to her in the first place, maybe I needed that support even more.

* * *

 **Four Years Later, Morning**

The harsh morning rays almost blinded me, eliciting a displeased groan. Over time, my waking habits had deteriorated. There were two main reasons for that. Of course, the first had been the longest persisting deterrent to getting up and facing the day - the fluffy ginger cat snuggled up beside me. The second was slightly newer.

"Nina…" a sleepy voice mumbled, belonging to this second reason for my difficulty waking in the morning.

I shifted over, coming face to face with a blonde woman. Since I first met her, she had changed somewhat - featured maturing - but in many ways, she was the same. One of her hazel eyes peeled open, accompanied by a gentle smile.

Returning it, I shuffled closer wrapping my arms around her and pressing a kiss to her lips. "Morning, love. Sleep well?"

In her sleepy daze, Kate nodded. "Yeah, I had a dream. About when we first started talking properly."

I could still remember that moment like it was yesterday. At the time, I would never have even considered this outcome an option. Wouldn't dare. "The nice parts, I hope."

The now twenty-two-year-old woman beside me chuckled softly. "Of course, silly. There's much more good than bad to that memory."

In hindsight, I would agree. Whatever hardships we'd faced, uncertainty felt, it had all been worth it to get to this point. Returning my morning kiss, she leaned in. I wrapped my arms around her, sharing a tender embrace as our lips met.

When my hands started wandering, she batted them away weakly. "You know I have to get up today."

I pouted playfully. "No fun."

"Oh, I beg to differ," she smirked, giving me one more kiss before sliding out of bed.

The cat curled up with us stretched, ears perking at the possibility of food. I followed after her shortly, getting coffee made and retrieving mail while she worked on breakfast. We chatted idly, mentioning plans for the day. She was meeting up with an old friend, Max – who was actually living with Chloe and Victoria now, had done since leaving Blackwell. Then, working on her latest children's book - which would get published near the end of this year.

"I heard from my parents the other day," Kate suddenly announced. "They wanted to know if we could definitely make next Saturday."

It had taken a long time for Kate's mom to accept me as part of her daughter's life. Ever so slowly, she was warming up to me. Still, every time I spoke to her felt like a test. Kate's father had been much friendlier, her sisters even more so. Somehow, we were making it work.

"Wouldn't miss it," I replied, placing my hand over hers, squeezing lightly.

As we sat there, I wondered what I had done to deserve such a life. Years of bad Karma finally turning around. Returning her smile, I began sifting through the letters, finding one in a hand I recognized. It took me a moment to realize why, staring at the painfully familiar loopy writing.

Heart pounding, fingers shaking, I eased the envelope open and began to read.

* * *

 _ **Nina,**_

 _ **I have tried to write this letter for years now, not sure how to start it or what to say. Even now, I have no clue but this is long overdue.**_

 _ **What happened to us was unfair, more than that. We should have been able to love freely, continued to grow up together. Fate deemed that impossible. It wasn't our fault, however many times we've tried to blame ourselves. If I could go back in time, I would have done things differently. Not ignored your pain in favor of my own.**_

 _ **I… did some terrible things to you, things you didn't deserve, and I just hope that you have managed to move on with your life. That they don't haunt you. Sorry is inadequate but then so is everything I could say or do.**_

 _ **I have enclosed my address, in case you do want to meet. You might not want to but… I want to give you the option of getting an apology face to face or whatever else you need to do for closure. Feel free to ignore this, discard and burn. I hope you don't but wouldn't blame you.**_

 _ **Whatever happens next, know that I did and do still love you.**_

 _ **Iz**_

* * *

I stared at the letter, reading it once, twice, three times. Noticing my stunned demeanor, Kate came over to see if I was okay. Numb, I handed her the letter, letting her take in the content. When she came to the end, her expression softened and she held me close.

While I did cry, it was not necessarily tears of sadness. No, this was different. Tears of relief and some degree of closure. It meant I could finally start putting that turbulent chapter of my life to rest, the start of the final page…

…and begin my new unburdened chapter with Kate Marsh, the woman I should never have fallen for.

* * *

 **Late Morning – Café – Kate's POV**

After Nina had calmed down, she insisted I still go and meet up with Max, that she would be just fine. Figuring she might need some time alone, I left our apartment. At first, it had felt strange calling it that. Now, it was as natural as breathing.

My life had changed so much over the past few years, nearly all for the better. Yes, there had been a few rough patches, mostly because of other people, but things had mostly smoothed out now. My mom had been pretty angry at first, but gradually had come to terms with it all. I had actually been surprised with how relatively quickly she accepted it all. In my experience, she hadn't been the most tolerant of people.

After finishing at Blackwell, I moved into Nina's apartment full time. She had been a little skeptical about it initially, worried that it would be too obvious what happened before now. While I could understand her concern, I was done being cautious. As time passed, her fears lessened to the point where she only gave it a passing thought sometimes.

"You smile much longer, you're going to hurt yourself," a mildly teasing voice called out to me from across the table.

Focusing back on reality, I looked at my companion – a pale and freckled brunette with inquisitive blue eyes. "How can I not smile with my best friend around?"

Max rolled her eyes playfully at the cheesiness, not really one to talk. "I'm flattered. So, how have you been?"

I considered it for a second, my grin widening. "Amazing, Max. I've been working on my new book, nearly done with that. Thank you for the photos."

"Thank you for letting me," she replied with an equally broad smile. "Out of all the photos I take, the ones I did for you are my favorite. Victoria and Chloe agreed, for once."

Managing a chuckle, I took a sip of my tea. "You know they love each other really."

Returning my laugh, Max nodded. "Oh, believe me, I know. They make it obvious enough sometimes."

Picking up on the thinly veiled insinuation, I shook my head. "Neither of them seem subtle."

"The polar opposite," the brunette confirmed fondly.

Whenever Max got to talking about her blonde and bluenette girlfriends, her expression always softened. It was so clear she loved them with all her heart and soul, despite their rocky start.

Coming out of her daze, she took a bite of her muffin. "Speaking of girlfriends… well, not really _girlfriends_ anymore…" she eyed up the ring currently hugging my finger, "how's Nina?"

I too looked down at the metal band, feeling my heart flutter. "She's doing just fine."

"With you around, how can she not?" Max added, taking a large gulp of her coffee.

"Oh, Max, stop it," I chuckled, grateful for her sweet nature.

"You guys are just too cute," she continued with a playfully mocking tone. "I'm kinda jealous. Tori and Chlo are pretty intense, as you can imagine. Not that I would change them. Well, I would like it if Chloe was tidier… But hey, can't have everything."

I had been to Max, Chloe and Victoria's home on several occasions. Most of the time, it looked like a tornado had hit the place, leaving a trail of chaos in its wake. "I seem to recall you being just as bad sometimes."

She narrowed her eyes in mock irritation. "Hey, I am _nowhere near_ as bad as her. Not even close."

"Pretty sure my memory, and maybe some old Blackwell photos, prove otherwise," I countered with a smug grin.

"Dammit, beaten at my own game. So much for photos being my friends," she muttered.

We sat there for a while longer, chatting about life and the past. There were so many memories, good and bad… and all the ones in between. They all made up the weird tapestry that was our lives. Sometimes, it took the bad to usher in good. My relationship with Nina proved that much.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and I hope to see you in another fic :)**

 **Want more Kate? Try 'She Gives My Heart Paws', 'Storm', 'Trust' and 'Ready for the Moshpit, shaka brah?'**


End file.
